Insanity
by Paigetcute
Summary: Locked up with no chance of escape. They tossed her in the deepest part of Bele Reve and threw away the key; thinking they'd won, that they'd beat her- They were wrong. Waller needed her for Taskforce but knew how risky it was, afterall how can anyone control someone with the powers of a vengeful God. Her answer came in the form of her second in command-Rick extended summary inside
1. Disclaimer & Summary

**Disclaimer- unfortunately I don't own Suicide Squad or any of its characters...only my OC and any plot changes.**

 **AN- so I watched Suicide Squad a couple of weeks ago and since then I can't seem to get the idea of this story out of my head-hell I'm currently writing this, laying by the pool in blistering heat... God I'm gonna burn so bad -_-**  
 **Any ways this story will be completely based off of Suicide Squad, not all the backgrounds and comics and such (if that made sense) my OC is a completely new idea with no ties to other series, comics, books etc.**

 **Rick Flag/ OC**

 **Although I do like Rick with June in the movie, I want to change it up a bit... I've changed how I want the whole background info for Rick and June. Originally I was going to stick with the two being in love and then him slowly falling for the OC but as I wrote the first chapter loads of ideas suddenly hit me on what could happen if he didn't love June- If that made sense- The plan now is to have the two as really close/ best friends.**

 **Who's your favourite from the film?**

 ***Cough* Deadshot *cough***

 **Any ways...**

She barely remembered the pain but the scars were another matter.

As ironic as it sounded they were the only thing that soothed her aching mind and played as a constant reminder, of how much she had lost and what had been taken away from her.

They were a comfort to her; the only thing that reassured her about her choices which is why she didn't put up much of a fight when Batman and the SWAT team showed up or when they put her in Bele Reve and threw away the key.

Two years later Amanda Waller visited the inmates with Colonel Rick Flag to inspect the ones she wanted to join her task force however, just when Rick thought they'd seen everyone Waller had one more inmate they needed to visit... That's how they ended up in the deepest, darkest parts of Bele Reve to see a woman. The one who she considered to be, probably the most dangerous meta human villain the world had ever known...and Waller wanted her.

Violet Jackson

For two years, the government thought they'd won, for two years they believed she wasn't much of a threat and for two whole years she let them believe, let them have a false sense of security and comfort...until now **  
**  
**I'm hoping this one is slightly better than the original summary I posted**

 **Let me know what you think...?**


	2. Trailer

**I've seen a couple of Fanfics do a trailer and I couldn't help but want to make one including my OC. So tada…hope you like it**

 **I did get the basic lay out of the scenes from lovingholland's 'Jinxed' story- which I serious recommend reading**

 _ **Is this the real life?**_

The screen slowly moves down showing guards standing outside multiple cells.

"Let me out of here, doll, please!" Came a men's voice, pleading- nearly screaming whilst banging on the cell door. However, the guard just closes the viewing slot in response, muffling the shouting prisoner.

"Let me out of this!"

 _ **Is this just fantasy?**_

Sitting cross-legged on a single cot, the queen of Gotham takes a sip from the small tea cup, pinkie finger poised and stretched as she continued reading.

Captain Boomerang, the same male prisoner from earlier can still be heard, screaming in the background "Come on!"

 _ **Caught in a landslide**_

DeadShot stares out of his small rectangular cell window, watching the rain. The following shot is of a brunette woman leaning against her metal cell door, clenching and unclenching her fists.

 _ **No escape from reality**_

Killer croc is shown doing press ups in his sewer like cell. The next flash is of Diablo staring at his hands at the flames he created. Suddenly it switches to Captain Boomerang, who was currently yelling unintelligible into the security camera in his cell- his face up close and personal.

 _ **(Instrumental plays in the background)**_

Amanda Waller begins speaking to two gentlemen, higher ranking government officials over a meal.

"I want to assemble a task force of the most dangerous people on the planet"

"They're bad guys" One man points out the obvious

She nods "The worst of the worst"

 _The WB and DC logo materialises_

 _ **Too Late**_

"Open the gate" The bellowing voice of a guard echoes down the hall followed by a swarm of armoured covered guards, large clear shields included

 _ **My time has come**_

DeadShot stands ready for a fight, fists raised as he stares at the door. Which soon bursts open followed by a dozen guards, who quickly took DeadShot down. One moment shows DeadShot on the ground and the next he's being slammed into a chair and assaulted by a guard whose top read 'Alpha'.

The brunette from previously cracks her neck, before tying her hair up in a messy ponytail right before her door is also slammed open.

 _ **Sent shivers down my spine**_

El Diablo cell is suddenly flooded with water and popped open with the fire starter himself thrown out, coughing and spluttering. Next is Killer Croc strapped to a large metal dolly cart with a muzzle.

 _ **Body's aching all the time**_

"What is this, er cheerleading try-outs?" Goes DeadShot's sarcastic comment, the scene suddenly changes to a soldier cutting open a large, moving bag revealing a frantic Captain Boomerang who jumps up and quickly punches the nearest guard. The screen then cuts to Slipknot being escorted out of a car in cuffs, but not before he punches a female guard who'd been standing in front him, holding the car door open.

Harley Quinn poses with one arm straight up in the air and the other to the side- looking like an 'L' shape before exclaiming with a grin "Hi Boys!" DeadShot and Violet stood next to her.

 _ **Goodbye, everyone. I've got to go**_

"DeadShot, uh, shoots people" Rick Flag's voice rings out as he reads from the file in his hands, oblivious to June Moone flirty behaviour behind him.

There's a quick flash of DeadShot loading a gun.

"He's a crocodile…" Rick's voice continues to narrate over a quick scene of Killer Croc pulling his hood down "And he eats people" the scene changes to Killer Croc yanking a guard into the water in his cell.

"Burns people" El Diablo throwing fire towards the camera

"You're possessed by a witch"

The screen changes to show a female figure surrounded by dark smoke, pressing her finger to her lips

"She's the equivalent of vengeful god"

The next clip shows Violet standing in the middle of a destroyed street, surrounded by dark silhouettes before letting out a silent scream, lightning shooting out from her very being, her eyes glazed over white.

"And she's just crazy"

Harley Quinn is then shown laughing, pressed up against the bars of her cell before abruptly switching to Harley standing in the middle of the prison courtyard, surrounded by guards, military soldiers and other inmates, who get the pleasure of being recruited for Amanda Waller's 'Taskforce X'.

"What was that? I should kill everyone and escape?" gaining alarmed looks from everyone apart from DeadShot who gave her a confused one whereas Violet gave the crazy blonde a small entertained smirk.

"Sorry." She taps the side of her head whilst rolling her eyes "The voices" there's a quick shot of Slipknot before returning to Harley "I'm kidding…" but she wasn't finished yet "That's not what they really said" she finished with a smirk.

 _ **Bismillah!**_

"This is the deal" The scene turned to Rick Flag as he began speaking to the team

 _ **No, we will not let you go!**_

Action clips take over the screen. A helicopter firing down on the city below before the scene rapidly changes to a wreckage in the streets as Rick's voices continues to narrate "You're going somewhere very bad"

 _ **We will not let you go (Let him go)**_

A group of soldiers appear cautiously creeping around an abandoned, ruined street. Their guns were pointed in every direction, scanning the area at any sound or movement. Then the screen flickers to a helicopter exploding before suddenly swapping to El Diablo, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Rick Flag, Violet, DeadShot and Harley Quinn. The group was walking in the road, side by side in a row before Harley breaks the silence with a "Woah"

Rick Flag's voice once again talks over whilst the scene plays out "To do something that'll getcha killed." Captain Boomerang appears walking next to a soldier.

 _ **Will not let you go, (Let me go)**_

More soldiers are shown checking a building before the shot flickers to DeadShot, Violet and Rick Flag walking through a destroyed train station.

 _ **Never, never let you go**_

DeadShot is shown shooting at something high up

 _ **Never let me go, Oh**_

Harley Quinn is smiling and waving to whoever is on the ground as she rides up in an elevator

 _ **No, no, no, no, no, no, no**_

"Let's go save the world" DeadShot says before the screen switches to a sarcastic Violet "No really…I thought we'd watch it burn" She rolls her eyes before walking ahead.

The scene changes to Harley being shot at and shooting back in return. Then DeadShot with his mask on followed by Captain Boomerang slamming a man into a wall made of glass.

Killer Croc is next, arms out ready to slash a man's throat. Violet suddenly come into sight, rugby tackling someone.

The screen changes and the music just as Harley Quinn blows a loose piece of hair out of her face. The Joker is shown next holding a man's face, cooing "I can't wait to show you my toys"

 _ **Oh, mama mia, mame mia (mama mia let me go)**_

Once again the scene flitters to the Joker and two men in weird masks firing machine guns, followed by Johnny Frost for a split second before returning to the Joker, topless, moving a surgical lamp over someone's head. The scene then switches to the Joker's car speeding down the street.

The screen once again flickers to the Enchantress standing in an office surrounded by government officials as she announces "Let's do something fun"

 _ **Beelzebub has the Devil put aside for me, for me, for me!**_

Captain Boomerang and Harley share an impressed expression then it switches to show Violet standing chest to chest with Rick; before cutting to the Joker laughing whilst laying on the floor with knives, wine and baby clothes surrounding him in, laid out in the form of a circle.

More explosions erupt followed by Katana holding her sword, smoke was rising off of the blades surface due to the souls it held. DeadShot shows up next loading his gun with Amanda Waller watching.

Once more Violet makes an appearance as she jumps off of a roof top before Diablo is shown next, screaming before suddenly falling silent as the scene switches to Captain Boomerang ducking behind a car to crack open and take a sip of a can of beer.

 _ **Instrumental**_

Katana appears before her eyes suddenly turn completely black. The scene then changes to Violet tied to a wooden chair, blood flowing from various cuts all over her body as she shouts profanities towards someone off screen.

Harley Quinn suddenly pops up dancing flirtatiously with a chain being used as an imaginary shotgun. Once more the scene changes again to missiles being fired at the city and a helicopter shooting at buildings before the screen flashes black when words begin to materialise.

 _ **WORST**_

A giant panda starts shooting before two men share a fist bump

 _ **HEROES**_

A train is heading towards a man standing in the middle of the train tracks before fast-forwarding to show the two colliding, causing the subway station to be destroyed and the train to be ripped apart from the inside out.

 _ **EVER**_

 _ **So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?**_

Violet is shown holding a knife up to her own throat, a daring smug look in her eyes. It quickly switches to Joker pointing a gun at a man's neck as his men stand behind him. The next flash is of Killer Croc lunging for Katana, trying to choke her before changing to a quick shot of Doctor Harleen Quinzel just as she's yanked into darkness. The screen shows a quick shot of DeadShot and Violet sharing a high five before running off.

The next clip is of DeadShot shooting at a bunch of soldiers before showing Violet violently slashing her way through the crowd, twirling and chuckling as she went. It switches back to DeadShot and his shell casings hitting the floor.

 _ **So you think you can love me and leave me to die?**_

The screen is filled with one more explosion before flittering over to Harley with her 'Goodnight' bat resting over her shoulders, blowing bubbles with her chewing gum as she strolled down the street. The screen quickly changes to some strange, threatening black and red wisps attacking the subway station before suddenly swapping to a smirking June Moone, followed by a very frustrated Joker.

Violet unexpectedly flashes across the screen, standing in front of a window, looking over her shoulder with only a white bedsheet wrapped around her body; a gentle smile warming up her face before El Diablo's fire fills the screen followed by Harley Quinn's awe struck expression. Diablo swiftly makes another appearance, once again using his fire inside a building…flashes rapidly cross the screen of Harley Quinn dancing, June Moone submerged from the neck down in a bath of pitch black water before slowing down on Violet blowing a kiss to someone off screen.

 _ **Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby**_

The screen briefly shows Boomerang before switching to the Joker diving into a pool of acid the next second shows the Joker cradling an unconscious Harley whilst still in the acid pool, red and blue seeping out around her body.

DeadShot is next, pointing towards Flag before a quick flash of the Joker, followed by Killer Croc tearing his top off. Violet has a quick scene, jumping onto Killer Croc's back, pretending to fall asleep…then a helicopter smashing and rolling along the ground.

Before it could explode the scene swiftly changes to Harley speeding down the street in a car with the Joker. "Do it!" She yells but the Joker seems to having too much fun and does a little sir punch before the screen switches to DeadShot, back in his cell, punching a punching bag.

 _ **Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here (oh yeah, oh yeah)**_

One last explosion is shown as Harley takes off her jacket and leaps off of a roof to catch a swinging rope.

Everything suddenly goes quite as the music abruptly cuts of, the screen shows Rick Flag and 'TaskForce X' walking down the street before the sound of glass shattering breaks the silence…Harley had used her 'Goodnight' bat to break a shop window, everyone spun around to see her reach in and pull out a small clutch/purse.

Rick stares at the crazy blonde in disgust before exclaiming "Seriously, tha' hells wrong with you people?"

Rolling her eyes, Harley throws the purse over her shoulder as she points out the obvious, her tone with rather easy-going "We're bad guys…" before snapping the rest "It's what we do" she then flounces ahead.

Violet's expression turns thoughtful and slightly impressed, her lips pulled down as her head tilts to the side as she says "…Crazy girl's got a point there"

Ignoring the incredulous looks she was receiving, Violet continues on her way whistling the songs melody.

 _ **Nothing really matters to me**_


	3. 1- Taskforce X

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer- I only own my OC, Nothing else…unfortunately**

Amanda Waller, an older black woman, walked with determined strides as she marched through the restaurant, carrying a brief case with an extremely important bulging file inside, marked 'top secret and confidential'.

She's escorted to a table with two government official officers, who both stand up when they see her approach. After exchanging pleasantries when all three are sat down, one of the men decides to break the silence, bringing up the latest situation, feeling slightly bitter at the glow the woman sat next to him had about her.

"We lose a national hero…but you sit there looking like the cat ate the canary" He silently scoffs.

Amanda wasn't at all fazed by his attitude "I've eaten a lot of canaries." She repositions the napkin on the table before continuing "It's taken some work. But I finally have them…the worst of the worst"

she waited for one of them to speak whilst thinking of the people inside her files and how they'd respond when they knew who she wanted. she quickly took the lever arch file from her case and slammed it on the table, in the direction of the older gentleman.

"There's rumours, Amanda" the older officer was hesitant to continue, glancing around to confirm that they were alone "Some of them have abilities"

"The rumours are right" Waller nodded, confirming their suspicions and fears "You know what a problem with a meta-human is? The human part… we got lucky with Superman. He shared our values, the next Superman might not."

The older man shook his head "You're playing with fire, Amanda"

The older black woman disagreed "I'm fighting fire with fire"

Apparently he knew exactly where she was going with this and quickly tried to shoot it down "You are not going to pitch us that Task Force X project of yours again, are you?"

However, she was more determined than ever and refused to take no for an answer this time round "Yes…and this time you're gonna listen"

With that she finally opened the file on the table and turned to the first villain she wanted to join her Task Force, "Floyd Lawson AKA DeadShot…he is the most wanted hitman in the world…let's say he has an elite clientele"

The ruthless woman then went on the explain how Deadshot never misses a shot or a target but like all parents his weakness lies with his daughter and that's exactly how Batman managed to catch him. Deadshot and his daughter were cornered by the bat in an alleyway, the two men fought and just when Deadshot gained the upper hand and was just about to put an end to the Bat of Gotham, his daughter spoke up; begging him to stop causing him to hesitate which gave Batman the opportune moment to neutralise the hitman, at Christmas no less. He's now residing in the 'Black hole' called Bele Reve.

Amanda flipped to the next page revealing a photo of a blonde female with dripping wet hair and smudged makeup. "Harley Quinn, before she ran off and joined the circus…she was known as Doctor Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, she was assigned to the clown himself."

The way Waller explained it to the other two men at the table was that Doctor Harleen Quinzel thought she was fixing the joker but as it turns out all she did was fall head over heels in love with him, which the clown exploited in one of their sessions together, persuading the good doctor to get him a machine gun. Naturally after receiving the weapon from the love sick Harleen; the Joker rioted and broke out of the Asylum but not before he tortured and drove poor Harleen completely mad. That's when she became known as not only Harley Quinn but the queen of Gotham City with the Joker as her very own king. Anyone who disrespected his Queen lived to regret it.

But ultimately the Bat caught up to both of them in a high speed car chase which resulted in the Joker's car taking a nose dive off of the road and into the water, where the Clown escaped however, his queen was not as lucky and ended up being saved by Batman and then carted away to Bele Reve.

The three government officials continued eating as the discussion moved to the next member the female wanted, she reached over to once again change the page. A slightly crazy, angry man with a loads of chestnut facial hair was shown next "And then there's the Aussie, Digger Harkness or as the tabloids call him: Captain Boomerang…he robbed every bank in Australia, at least once. Then he came to America for a fresh target set. Doesn't work well with others."

Captain Boomerang was in the middle of making a swift exit after robbing a bank and killing his latest partner when the meta-human 'The Flash' apprehended him, sending him off to Bele Reve to serve out his sentences.

Waller once again turns the page over to show one of her meta-humans 'El Diablo'. "And have you ever heard of the pyro kinetic homeboy?" The two men give a brief shake of their heads

"How'd you catch him?"

"We didn't. he surrendered"

Chanto Santana also known as El Diablo, had the ability to create fire out of nothing. Growing up people around him said it was a curse, Diablo didn't care, in fact having the power to control fire made him feel powerful which is exactly why and how he became so respected in LA amongst the other gangbangers and neighbourhoods…that is until he realised that he truly was cursed however by then it was too late for his wife and children.

Once more Amanda changes the page showing another meta-human, only this one didn't look human at all, instead he had the body shape of a human but his skin and features were a different matter. He looked like a mutant crocodile.

"What the hell is that?" One of the men exclaimed

Amanda however, wasn't fazed and continued casually "His name is Waylon Jones…evolution took a step backwards with this one…they called him killer croc"

Due to the way Waylon looked, how beastly he appeared, that's how people treated him- like a monster so that's what he became. Even his cell in Bele Reve reflected that with the sewer like cell.

Amanda took a slow, big bite

"Next up, The Witch?"

The older man found that extremely hard to believe, despite previously hearing about all the other bad guys…in his eyes a witch was still pretty farfetched "A Witch?"

Amanda looked him straight in the eyes, deadly serious "I'm talking a flying, spell-casting, making-shit-disappear witch… a sorceress from another dimension."

Waller explained how an archaeologist Doctor June Moone had been the one to unleash the Witch, also known as The Enchantress, when she had accidently ended up in the Enchantresses cave and released her spirit from an ancient relic. By doing so June Moone is now sharing a body with the Witches spirit.

"Where is this witch?" Once again it was the older man doing the questioning.

Amanda smiled a brief, smug smile "In my pocket"

"Now tell him why she won't turn you into a frog" the younger of the two men speaks up

The black woman went on to explain how the Enchantresses heart wasn't in her chest but hidden somewhere back in the cave. She said how the witch was vulnerable without her heart and that's how she has full control over the witch, because Amanda sent out a team to search and retrieve the heart which is now in her possession.

"That thing's her heart?" He questioned when Amanda opened a silver metal case to show a shrivelled up lump of meat twisted with straw in a clear section of the case. Amanda just hummed in response before turning back to the folder on the table and flicking the sheet over

"Last but by no means least, I've saved the best for last…Violet also known as Chaos…"

The page showed the mug shot of a tanned dark hair beauty, her hair was too dark to be called brown but too like to be black; it fell down in ragged beach waves ending just above her breasts. The woman's lips were full and pump, pulled into a small smirk. Her eyes were framed with dark, full long lashes making them more alluring and smouldering as she gazed into the camera however, her eyes held a dangerous tint to them one that sent shivers down the men's backs just by looking at her photo.

"Who's this?" The younger of the two officers questioned without taking his eyes off of the folder in them of them

Amanda couldn't stop the smirk from covering her lips as her eyes twinkled when she realised who the file was displaying now.

"She's by far my favourite but also probably the deadliest of them all" her smirk by this point had turned into a shark like grin as she continued to eat.

"I take it she's one of these meta-humans then"

"Of course. However, we don't know the full extent of her abilities. She's still a mystery to us unfortunately" for a split second both men at the table thought that Amanda almost sounded like a pouting child however they knew better than to believe someone like Amanda Waller. "What we do know is that she seems to have an affinity with the elements and loves to play with lightning, not to mention knives." She looked up before continuing "Killed more than 400 people before we finally caught up with her in Gotham"

"Well how did you manage to catch her if she's so powerful?" The older man questioned still staring down at the picture of the dark haired woman with wary eyes.

"We didn't…she gave up"

The two government officials shared an expression of disbelief before turning towards Waller, who was casually cutting her steak. "When our teams surrounded her back in Gotham to stop her from destroying the city, there ended up being one casualty that broke her…her older brother"

There were a few moments of silence before the older officer spoke again "What happened?"

"When our snipe shooters got a clear shot, the brother jumped in the way, taking the bullet meant for her…she gave herself up pretty quickly after that" it was said as though she was simply commenting on the weather, in a way proving how completely heartless a woman like Amanda Waller was.

"You want to put our national security in the hands of… witches, gangbangers and crocodiles?"

"Don't forget the Joker's girlfriend" The younger man interjected

However, he was ignored as the other one continued, willing this woman in front of him to understand how screwed up her idea was "These are villains Amanda. What makes you think you can control them?"

She rested her hands under her chin "Because getting people to act against their own self instincts for national security of the U.S is what I do for a living…you take the finest special forces officer this nation has ever produced…Colonel Rick Flag."

The older man listened, slightly confused as to what the Colonel had to do with this nonsense.

"I assigned him to watch Doctor Moone and just as I hoped it got personal… admittedly not at personal as I'd have liked but at the end of the day he cares for her and her for him…now he'll follow my orders as Holy Writ to avoid any harm coming to the girl…In a land of flying men and monsters, this is the only way to protect our country"

 **I'm a bit bla about this chapter but I literally cannot wait to start the next one…my OC will meet Rick and Waller and whooho, imagine Amanda with a red face full of anger and frustration :D**

 **What do you think anyway? As you can tell I'm already changing my original plan on the whole Rick/June thing- just can't seem to make up my mind but I hope you like this chapter anyway :D Drop a review and tell me what you think?**


	4. 2- One Infuriating Killer Coming Up

**Chapter 2- One Infuriating Killer Coming Up**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything apart from my OCs, any plot changes and changed dialect.**

 **I got quite excited writing this chapter so I hope you like it…**

Belle Reve, the French translation for 'Beautiful Dream' however, for the residents or better yet the prisoners that resided there the place was the furthest thing from a beautiful dream; Belle Reve was a black hole for the worst of the worst and it showed.

Deep down on the sub lower levels of Belle Reve prison one cell acted as a home for someone considered to be the worst of the worst. Her cell always had at least two guards, in heavy uniform, standing outside her door always alert to even the slightest of movement on her side. Although in all of the years she had been there, not once had she tried to escape, in fact all the woman does it still on her cot or walk around. Over the years the guards had gotten cocky and too relaxed around the brunette however that was all about to change, with the arrival of Amanda Waller and Rick Flag nothing was going to be the same.

~8~

More than a dozen footsteps echoed through the hallway as a group of guards walked down the metal grated steps, one of the guards who stood at the front called out to the security camera "Open 68!" everyone stood straighter and tensed up when the heard the buzz that signified the unlocking of the door.

Meanwhile inside the concrete the brunette stands up with a sigh of irritation before cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders backwards, just as she hears the same buzzing of her cell unlocking she quickly ties her hair up in a messy ponytail, just as she put hold her arms the door burst open and the guards flooded in. the female swung her fist out connecting with one guards face before kicking leg out hitting another man, immediately the safety on any guns clicked off and more guards filed in the cell rushing the brunette with shields, batons and sheer brute force overwhelming the female.

Restraints were placed on her hands and feet as two guards man handled her forcing her to stand, one guard strolled forward until he stood directly in front of the heavily chained brunette with a smug smirk on his face

"Come on sweet cheeks someone's here to see you" He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him

"Call me sweet cheeks one more time and I'll rip your fucking throat out" Came her low snarl as she glared at the man in front of her

A fist suddenly hit her in the stomach making her wince and silently curse "Urg, fuckers!"

The man in front, clearly the one in charge with the vest that read alpha, laughed before grabbing her hair pulling her head up to look him in the eyes "Let's go sweet cheeks"

The inmate rolled her eyes as the guards shoved her toward the door and down the hallway, they practically dragged her outside where she looked up only to see another dozen guards along with three people she didn't recognise, a woman and two man; one of which was clearly another inmate based on the hideous bright orange jump suit and heavy duty chains that matched the brunette's.

Amanda Waller, Rick Flag and Deadshot watched as alpha also known as officer Griggs escorted the brunette towards them. Everyone stood in silence as they approached, a cloud on tension fell over everyone apart from Deadshot who just looked around confused

"Who the hell is this chick?"

Other than the twitch of the brunette's lips no one said a word until the inmate stopped walking and stood in front them.

"Violet Jackson, I'm Amanda Waller, this is Colonel Rick Flag-" Waller begun, emotionless as always

"…What the fuck do you want?" the brunette, Violet, cut her off

Amanda stiffened at the blatant disrespect and attitude she was receiving from a no good killer. The black woman felt her anger boiling away underneath the surface however, she kept her face blank, trying to intimidate Violet, who tired to take a step closer only to be pulled back by the guards, not once did the glint in her eyes or her smirk falter.

"So, she here for cheerleading try outs too?" Came the sarcastic voice of Deadshot

Once again no one responded to the assassin as they watched the stare down between Violet and Amanda until Rick Flag cleared his throat "Unlock her" everyone stared at him like he'd grown an extra head, fear sparked in the guards' eyes as Violet shared a smirk with Deadshot.

Griggs unintentionally tense "What?"

Rick just folded his arms, his expression bored "You heard me"

"Are you crazy. It's one thing unlocking him but she is another matter altogether, do you have any idea what either of them are capable of? especially sweet cheeks here?" He was truly starting to panic, not only was Deadshot, the best assassin in the world lose but now they wanted to let her lose…Griggs wasn't stupid, he'd read her file, heard of what she was capable of. Just how crazy was the government.

Violet let out a soft laugh drawing attention to her "I'm so gonna enjoy ripping your head off" It was said so casually as though she was commenting on the weather making the Belle Reve guards tense up even more if that was possible

Flag had finally been able to tear his eyes away from the brunette long enough to answer Griggs question "I'm here to find out, lose her restraints"

Violet turned her head to get a clear view of the so called Colonel Rick Flag wearing a baseball cap with his arms still crossed "I can't tell if you brave or stupid GI Joe"

"It's Colonel Flag to you"

She clicked her tongue against her teeth "I prefer GI Joe"

Just as he opened his mouth to retort Waller's voice rung out "Enough! Unchain her now!"

Violet looked over her should to Griggs "Yeah, listen to that bitch"

Waller's eye twitched slightly whereas Deadshot snorted at the woman, already knowing that they'd get along great, before wandering over to the table filled with guns. He looked like a kid in a candy store as his eyes ran up and down the weapons until he finally settled for one and picked it up to examine it.

Meanwhile the guards very hesitantly removed the chains that held Violet's hands and feet at bay. The brunette looked over the top of Griggs head as he stood in front of her messing with the locks, her eyes connected with Amanda's "You do know that once these chains are off I'm most likely going to kill you right?"

Amanda's expression gave nothing away as she stood stoic "Just figured I'd give you a heads up…Hey, maybe it'll be Griggs head" She finished with a shark like grin that sent shivers down the guards' backs when the final set of chains finally fell to the ground, everyone's gun automatically aimed in her direction, expecting her to lash out and attack however she just kept on grinning as she stretched out her limbs.

The click of Deadshot loading his gun drew everyone's attention, not that he really noticed, the gun had most of his attention. Rick hummed before saying "Now you got one in the chamber, what you gonna do with it?"

No sooner had the question left his lips before Deadshot turned and aimed the gun directly at Griggs face causing all the prison guards to snap into action and aim their own guns at the assassin, ignoring the female inmate who just grinned in amusement and silently praised the assassin.

"Shit!"

"Give me the word boss. I'll drop him" The guard who currently had his gun at the side of Deadshot's head, at his temple.

"Everyone calm down" Rick shouted, trying to gain control of the situation

The only people who didn't interfere happened to be the only two females present, Amanda just stood stoic as usual however Violet could see the interest and tiny hint of excitement in her eyes. Violet shook her head with a silent scoff knowing that her opinion on Waller was accurate…the woman was just like them…a killer.

"Griggs tell your men to stand down!" Rick once again shouted over everyone else

Deadshot looked amused as he stared at the man who continued to make his prison life hell. "tell them- put it down" he whispered

Griggs was clearly beginning to panic a lot more than before "Stand down" He ordered, still under the nervous watch of the famous assassin and his gun "Colonel for the record this is exactly what I was concerned about!"

"What's for dinner?" Deadshot asked pointedly, completely unfazed with what was happening around him

"Ames, if this man shoots me…I want you to kill him…and I want you to go and clear my browser history"

Violet cringed in disgusted but non-the-less she continued to watch the show with growing interest.

Deadshot carried on talking, addressing everyone this time "See, the firing pin is filed down, right? Mag full of dummy rounds…if I pull the trigger, nothing happens"

Waller finally stepped forward until she was stood slightly behind the criminal "You're absolutely right." She spoke slightly hushed with almost a tinge of excitement "Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman?"

"Because you're just as fucked up and cold blooded as us" Violet finally spoke up, causing several guards to jump, they'd clearly forgotten the female matahuman in all the drama with Deadshot.

Amanda turned to the brunette with narrowed eyes before turning back to Deadshot "Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it"

Neither Griggs nor any of the other guards could believe what they were hearing; this woman was supposedly from their government, the one who helped cage these monsters up was now telling one to kill, to shoot someone in front of everyone. What the hell was wrong with her.

"Don't empty nothing. You don't even know this lady!" He was really starting to sweat now "I've known you, like, nine months. Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie" Griggs was clearly grasping at straws right now, hoping to sway the prisoner however, Deadshot didn't respond, instead he simply lifted the arm holding the gun straight into the air and pulled the trigger.

BANG

The shot rang out causing many to jump in fright and Griggs's heart to skip a beat now knowing how close he came to losing his life.

"Y'all jokers must be crazy"

Deadshot was startled at first but then the adrenaline set in and he remember how good it felt to hold a loaded gun, it relished in it and after letting out a whoop of absolute joy he quickly spun around to face the shooting area filled with people cut out targets.

They watched in awe as he expertly shot every target in the head, the shots all hit in the exact same position, one after the other after the other, to the point the metal target turned red hot and melted creating massive holes in the head.

He turned back to where Flag and Waller were standing before talking "All right, now you know what you're buying. Let me tell you the price." Deadshot was looking more at Rick the more he spoke "First…I want outta here. Second, I want full custody of my daughter, all right? And her mum can have, like, supervised visits. But, her boyfriend can't come…Darnell can't come."

The Colonel nodded in agreement "Darnell's out"

"He's out." He held up three fingers "Third…y'all gonna pay for my daughter's whole education. Best schools…and then I want her to go to college. Like Harvard or Yale…"

"So Ivy league" Rick was fighting the urge to smile as he listened to the assassin

Deadshot nodded "Ivy league, yeah. One of them big joints you know? And if she can't cut it and her grades start slipping…I need you to white-people that thing. You know how y'all do"

"Oh yeah" Flag nodded, his lips twitched

"You know, right? Ok." The father looked around as he continued to talk casually "Now that's my price but I'm concerned… 'cause I don't see nobody writing shit down!" He finished by shouting the last three words before looking back at Rick

"You're in no position to make any demands" Flag stated

"Oh, I'm sorry, you thought I was talking to you. No errand boy…I'm talking to your boss" He looked at Waller as the guards began closing in on him, reattaching his chains "That's my price, sweetie"

Violet clapped her hands when Deadshot was escorted back inside, making a majority of the people still stood in the area jump and aim their guns back on the brunette "Well, that was fun, now who's gonna take me back to my cell"

Waller stepped forward as guards began making their way to the brunette's side "No. not until you show us what you can do"

Violet eyed the air of authority around Waller and scoffed "if you think I'm gonna ask 'how high' when you tell me to jump then you are more delusional than I originally thought"

Waller silently bristled under the brunette's comment, her eyes narrowed and her stance stiffened "Do something, now!"

However, the metahuman just blinked before leaning in close "No"

She turned her back on the now fuming government woman and strolled over to Griggs who was holding her restraints.

"Chaos, I am warning you. If you don't show us what you're capable of I'll-"

Violet spun around so quickly to the men around her she looked like a blur "You'll do what? Huh, what exactly can you do to me?" She stepped closer to a now silent Waller

"Torture me? Been there done that…lock me up? Look around…" She gritted her teeth "Kill the people I care about? You've already done that!" She took a breath and another step forward "Face it Waller, you've got nothing."

The court yard was silent as everyone watched the exchange between the two females

"I control whether you live or d-"

"Die? You wanna kill me…be my guest" When the woman said nothing, Violet scoffed and walked back over to the rest of the guards

That's when Amanda finally told Violet exactly why she was there "I want to make a team of bad guys to do some good and I want you on that team"

She was clearly growing more and more frustrated and angry with the brunette killer, especially when the woman just gave her a mocking consideration look "And what's in it for me?"

"You get to get out of here and 10 years off of your prison sentence" Amanda was hoping that she would have a hook, line and sinker case on her hands here.

Violet chuckled, surprising everyone with her reaction and her words "Oh sweetheart what on earth makes you think I'm not exactly where I want to be?"

The African American was stunned to say the least, not that she showed it on the outside.

Violet tutted "That thought hadn't once crossed your mind did it, I'm disappointed Waller."

Everyone watched, completely stunned at how the scene was playing out. Not many people got the best of someone like Amanda Waller yet here this woman was clearly, just by using her words, she'd already burrowed deep underneath Waller's skin.

"You come in here, acting like you're above us…truly believing that you hold all the cards when in actual fact you know nothing, you think that little folder can tell you all about us and suddenly you can stick a dog leash around our necks and think we won't bite…that might work with some people but. Not. On. Me" She heavily punctuated the last few words, taking a step back towards the woman in charge.

Violet shrugged before wearing a bitter-sweet smile "After all you can't control someone who's got nothing left to lose"

The brunette walked backwards, once again making her way towards the guards, without breaking eye contact with Waller until she noticed the baseball cap out of the corner of her eye and suddenly remembered the Colonel, she turned to look back at the soldier, only to get startled by the intensity of his gaze, she felt her face slowly relax and soften as she stared into his eyes before Griggs obnoxious cough broke the pairs concentration.

Violet blinked, appearing thoughtful before stepping closer to Flag, leaning up to whisper in his ear. Trying to ignore how his close proximity was already starting to affect her.

"I'd keep an eye on her if I were you, G.I Joe. Don't let her sink her claws in too deep, she's just like us…if not worse, she'll probably kill you the moment you cease to be of any use"

Rick stiffened in alarm, usually he would have immediately disregarded anything someone like the brunette had said however, there was something about what she said and how she said it that made him want to listen and take in the female prisoner's warning. He wasn't an idiot he'd heard the stories about Waller and if someone like Violet Jackson was warning him about his boss; he wasn't just going to dismiss it nor was he going to give off any indication that her words had affected him, neither to the girl herself, his boss or the other prison guards leering around the court.

Violet clearly didn't expect a response as she just stepped back, giving him one look before holding her hands out to Griggs as a clear indication that she was done talking to the two visitors.

Just as two guards grabbed her arms to escort her back inside, she quickly turned towards a still silent and glaring Waller before speaking with a higher girly squeal like voice as she gushed

"We simply must do this again some time, seeing you all flustered and frustrated when you don't get your own way really is the high light of my day… I have a feeling it doesn't happen to you much, ta ta for now- air kisses" she couldn't contain her laughter as Waller's face seemed to take on a purple shade as her eyes narrowed into slits and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"See you around G.I Joe" shooting Rick a quick smirk and a wink, the guards shoved her forward and lead her back inside the building "Alright I'm going, I'm going…god anyone would think it was your time of the month…"

The door slammed shut before any response could be heard but judging by the grunt of pain and sudden exclamation "FUCK!" Clearly they responded with actions rather than words.

~8~

Rick was stood staring at the now shut door, the only one in the courtyard besides his now fuming boss, who stormed past him muttering under her breath about the inmate who had just been taken back inside. Just as she past her second in command she stated gruffly "Let's go, we're done here" before stomping ahead.

Whereas the soldier was trudging behind, completely absorbed in his thoughts of the new team he was going to be in charge of, especially the female metahuman.

Other than June Moone, Rick hadn't really cared for another woman so quickly let alone a serial killer with super powers but Rick Flag had found it hard to keep his eyes off of the brunette killer from the moment she was escorted outside, he didn't know what is was about her but clearly there was a lot more than meets the eye and he was determined to figure her out.

 **Whatcha think? Did you like it? Hate it? I'd love to hear your opinions. Until next time :D**

,


	5. 3- It Begins With Terrible Memories

**Chapter 3- It begins with terrible memories**

 **I only own my OC and any plot twists**

 **Sorry it's been so long but here it is… hope you like it.**

Violet woke to the sound of blaring alarms, masculine voices bellowing from out in the hall, grunts and clanging. A blanket of sleep still clouded over her as she sluggishly sat up with bleary eyes displaying her confusion and weariness. In all the years she'd been a prisoner of Belle Reve, never had there been a ruckus like the one right now which caused the brunette to shoot up off of her tiny cot and stand in a defensive position despite how much her body protested, yearning to fall back into a deep slumber.

It seemed that the moment Violet was on her feet everything stopped; there was no shouting or sounds of a struggle, no footsteps, just nothing. Not even on a good day was Belle Reve ever silent and that's what made her uneasy as her eyes flittered around the tiny cell, her muscles coiled and tensed ready to strike out at any sign of movement.

A shrill screech, a horrifying sound resembling nails on a chalkboard, burst from the speaker in the corner of the room cutting through the air, the effect was immediate Violet winced, cursing loudly and quickly used her hands to smother and protect her sensitive ears however, the moment she lost her concentration and her defensive position, for the second time in less than a month, her metal cell door was slammed open and the tiny room was flooded with heavily armoured guards who didn't hesitate to bombard the brunette, before she could recover, and quickly incapacitate her by rendering her unconscious with multiple blows to the head.

Griggs laughed at the sight of such a dangerous metahuman completely at his mercy as she was hauled up, slammed into the metal dolly and locked in tight. Waller's orders were clear Violet Jackson was going to be a member of Task Force X whether she was willing or not, not that it would really matter what the brunette wanted after they stuck the explosive in her neck.

"Alright, let's take her" He ordered before leaving the cell.

~8~

A sharp pinch on the side of her neck arose Violet from the depth of unconsciousness, she winced and tried to reach for the now throbbing area however, the straps binding her to the metal chair stopped her actions.

"What the hell?" She mumbled, trying to get her bearings and ignore the growing headache she felt pounding away in the back of her mind, her eyes flickered around the room frantically trying to piece together what was happening.

A group of people in white lab coats caught her attention, "What the fuck did you just do to me!?" She snarled like a rabid beast, startling the female doctor standing next to her but other than that she was ignored.

Griggs laughter could be heard as he strolled up to her from behind "How's it going there, sweet cheeks?"

"Griggs you bastard" She gritted out glaring at the head of security, who in return punched her in the stomach causing her to groan "Should've killed you when I had the chance"

Just as Griggs opened his mouth the female doctor interrupted him "Located"

"Couldn't have been your heart. You don't have one" The guard scoffed

"Funny, I was gonna say the same about you and your known existent dick!" despite the situation she was in, Violet couldn't help but smirk at her jab

"You little bitch" He took a threatening step toward the bound woman, hand resting on his gun "I'll show you..."

"Anyone got a magnifier on them?" She mocked, the dull pain in her neck a distant memory as she antagonised the vile man in front of her.

Alpha could feel his face heat up in a mixture of embarrassment or anger, especially when he noticed the poorly hidden amusement displayed on his colleagues' faces. Breathing heavily and slightly more erratic he sent his fist flying into the smug face of the metahuman.

The room fell silent, waiting to see what would happen next or more importantly how Violet would retaliate to the hit however, she just tutted disapprovingly "Temper, temper Griggs, have you considered anger management?" she spoke in a sing song voice with a grin despite the pain her face was currently in.

"Get this crazy bitch out of here" He practically roared, glaring holes in the brunette with a red jaw that was already beginning to swell.

Clearly not wanting to anger their boss any more than he already was, the two guards behind the inmate quickly wheeled her outside to join the others.

~8~

In the middle of the chaos that was their temporary base Rick Flag stood in front of half of Amanda Waller's Task force, getting more agitated and frustrated as the time ticked by waiting for the other criminals to make their appearance. He wanted to hurry up and quickly get this mission started because in his eyes the quicker they start, the quicker they'd get to saving June. He refused to lose his best friend to the Enchantress.

"…the fuck did they inject with me!?" A familiar female voice broke through the Colonels thoughts

"Shut up!"

"You shut up"

Flag had to fight off a grin that threatened to take over his stern looking expression at her indignant tone.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh drew the rest of the camps attention "You hit like a little bitch" The female voice hissed

"No I'm just hitting a bitch" A male voice counters

"…touché"

It was then that the people behind the two voices were revealed, two heavily armoured guards escorting yet another prisoner strapped in to a metal medical dolly. Everyone fell silent upon the woman's arrival a majority of them knowing exactly who and what she is, Violet Jackson… dangerous woman who could barely pass for being human.

The brunette's eyes ran over everyone in the area clearing trying to seek out someone with answers as to what the hell was going on especially after seeing that she wasn't the only prisoner outside. A pit formed in the bottom of her stomach that only deepened when she laid eyes on Colonel Rick Flag, a dark realisation settled over her like a stormy cloud, suffocating the brunette as her eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me" She bellowed still completely stunned by the nerve of Amanda Waller "That conniving bitch!"

"Shut up!" The guard to her left growled once again

Violet just snorted "Do you ever get tired to saying the same thing?" The question was rhetorical and rather abrupt with cheekiness and sass compared to the killer's scream of anger not even a minute ago. "Shut up, shut up" She mock mimicked in a deep gruff voice, only to once again get back handed on the same cheek Griggs punched.

She groaned out a slight laugh "Cheap shot"

~8~

The guards left shortly after that little spat, they wheeled Violet next to Deadshot before making themselves scarce and returning to the prison. Rick, who was clearly bored of waiting, quickly ordered "Unlock 'em"

The soldiers standing, more like guarding, the other prisoners quickly shot into action and removed the restraints on Harley Quinn, Deadshot, El Diablo and even Killer Croc. Two more soldiers rushed over to the female brunette, both cautious and uncertain as they slowly undid each individual chain, buckle and strap. Violet rolled her eyes partly amused at how cautious they were being but mostly agitated at how slow they were, and clearly she wasn't the only one; Rick huffed and stalked over to the brunette prisoner and the two soldiers.

"We haven't got all day!" He exclaimed before barrelling past them, replacing their hands with his own on the straps, making quick work of the rest of the restraints. He turned back to the now red faced men and stated in a rather sarcastic, obvious way "Not rocket science"

"You tell 'em, GI Joe" Violet laughed

"Shut up"

"God you're just as bad as tweedle dee and dumb back in there" She nodded her head in the direction the two Belle Reve guards disappeared as she stretched out her limbs.

However, the colonel just ignored her and turned towards the other prisoners, joining the other men in eyeing them up and down as they closed ranks around them. The sound of a helicopter arriving and the thumping sound of something heavy hitting the ground interrupted the awkward atmosphere.

Harley grinned, completely oblivious and unaffected by the obvious hostility being projected by the so called 'good guys' "Hi boys, Harley Quinn" she exclaims, grinning like a maniac with her arm posed like a magicians' assistant as she gently turns from side to side before reaching over to offer her hand to one of the men "How you doing?"

But nobody responded or attempted to shake the crazy lady's hand and that's when another more suffocating silence settled over the crowd. One that, the queen of Gotham once again broke "Haah?" she perked up "What was that? I should kill everyone and escape?" ... "Sorry, the voices" Violet scoffed whereas everyone else looked more than slightly alarmed "I'm kidding, jeez…that's not what they really said"

Rick noticed the brunette killer out of the corner of his eye smirking at the crazy blonde and quickly turned his attention, before the woman in question could notice, to the large brown bag that arrived from the helicopter and was currently being dragged over by more soldiers.

"What do we have here?" he mocked, taking a leisurely stroll over to the moving sack. "Twelve pounds of shit in a ten-pound sack"

Violet couldn't stop the chuckle that mad its way past her lips as the Colonels words whilst whoever or whatever was in the sack continued to struggle as it was dumped on the ground, Flag caught the chuckle and in return he couldn't stop the feeling that bubbled up inside him, however, that didn't stop him from feeling confused and frustrated at his reactions to the female prisoner. He frowned and tried to distract himself by bending down and cutting open the still moving sack.

"Welcome to the party, Captain Boomerang" Flag said to the wild looking man that quickly shot up out of the now open sack and sucker punched the closest officer, only to have two more rush him to restrain him and Rick who joined in to push the Captain up against the side of one of the trucks.

"Hey, hey, hey…what's going on man?" Boomerang tried to hold his hands up in a surrender

"Calm down" Rick orders sternly

"Hey, one minute I'm playing Mahjong with me nanna; then this red streak hits me outta nowhere" Boomerang tries to act innocent, not that anyone bought it for a second.

"Shut up! You were caught robbing a diamond exchange."

"I was not" the wild looking Captain continues his innocent act with a hint of mock offense causing the other prisoners to snigger and smirk

Rick Flag doesn't get the opportunity to respond because a black SUV pulls up and the last member of Waller's task force is escorted out. He turns towards the latest arrival and announces to the crowd "Here comes Slipknot…the man who can climb anything. Wonderful." He finishes with an underlying tone of tiredness and sarcasm

Violet smirks at this and waltzes over to the man in charge, resting her elbow on his shoulder, ignoring the way he suddenly tenses up and the multiple guns that are now currently aimed in her direction "Cheer up, GI Joe"

"Inmate…" He warned, trying to ignore how good it felt to have her so close.

"You know; anyone would think you don't want to be here" Violet speculated

Rick on the other hand just scoffed "What gave it away?" was his sarcastic response

Violet was cut off just before she could respond by the sound of a thump followed by a groan and multiple exclamations. Violet and Rick both turned to see what the commotion was all about only to find more soldier surrounding Slipknot and whilst a few help a female agent off of the ground with a delirious look and a bloody nose… it wasn't hard to put two and two together especially when Slipknot stated "She had a mouth"

Rick shook his head and moved away from the brunette metahuman "Listen up" He demanded everyone's attention "In your necks, injection you got, is a nanite explosive. as the size of a rice grain ... but it's powerful as a hand grenade."

Multiple prisoners gently placed their hands on their necks as the Colonel spoke

"You disobey me; you die…" He looked around at each and every one of them "You try to escape, you die."

"You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what?" …finally his eyes connected with Violet's who held a challenging gleam and an entertained smirk, 'Game on' she mouthed as he finished his threat "You die."

Harley raised her hand, successfully breaking whatever spell was between the Colonel and the killer "I'm known to be quite vexing, I'm just forewarning you"

"Lady shut up" Rick bellowed causing the pink and blue haired girl to fold her arms and pout like a child

He let out a silent sigh, pissed at himself for taking his temper out on the crazy joker's queen. It wasn't her fault he was feeling frustrated, surprisingly, if anything it was his own fault for letting the brunette work him up like this and it was also Waller's fault for making him work with criminals like them.

"This is the deal." Flag started "You're going somewhere very bad, to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens ...you're my problem." Once again he finishes his mini speech with his eyes on Violet's

"So was that like a pep talk?" Deadshot walked up to the Colonel, full of attitude and sarcasm

"Yeah. That was a pep talk." Flag didn't back down "There's your shit." He nodded his head in the direction that held multiple creates and boxes "Grab what you need for a fight."

"We're wheels up in 10." Rick turned to walk away however, Floyd wasn't finished yet

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"He's like a gold standard. OK?" The father held up his hands to make a triangle shape "Triangle, bitch. Study"

The brunette let out a laugh at the entire exchange, highly entertained, she knew she was going to like the assassin when she first met him outside with Flag and Waller. Just as he walks past to go to his own create Violet lifted her hands palm up to which Deadshot responded with slapping his own hand against hers; both of them sharing a grin before rummaging through the belongings of their past.

After digging through and emptying into her box Violet feels the familiar texture of a velvet box, it caused her to let out a shuddering breath and quickly snap the tiny box open to reveal the brunette most prized possession inside, with trembling hands she slowly pulled the object from the box and relished in the security it brought her just by holding it. The woman in question let out a sigh of relief at the familiar feeling of the cool metal in her hands whereas her mind fell into an involuntary memory…

~8~

 _Multiple screams rippled through the open air as people ran in terror trying to find shelter, somewhere safe to hide from the chaos erupting in the middle of the street. Thunder rumbled loud enough to shake the ground to the core whereas the only light came from the sky whenever lightning decided to strike; harsh winds howled over the screams as they barrelled through the city, the structure of buildings creaked under the pressure to try and remain standing. However, despite all the destruction and chaos that was currently happening, one woman strolled leisurely down the middle of road seeming completely untouchable by anything, her high heels clicking against the concreate with every step she took._

 _She wore a satisfied smirk as she glanced from place to place, her hair whipped around like dark luscious waves in the wind however, even that was slightly tamed compared to everyone else. the brunette closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky before raising her arms slowly until they too face the dark daunting clouds above; the effect was almost immediate, the wind picked up whilst the thunder roared louder as the clouds darkened and the lightning got brighter and quicker striking every few seconds, then finally it was as though the skies opened and the flood came pouring down, drenching and drowning everything in sight…there was no escape as the water continued to rise inch by inch._

 _The military soldiers were having a difficult task of making their way through the now flooded streets to the brunette, who hadn't moved a muscle since stopping in the middle of the street. Guns were trained on her every breath as the men got into their positions, ready to strike her down without hesitation as soon as they received the order._

" _Chaos, stand down!" One of the soldiers tried to bellow his order above the weather._

" _You can't save this city" The woman spoke rather than shouted but everyone heard her well enough all the same_

" _I won't tell you again. Stand down!" The same soldier roared_

 _Chaos dropped her arms and spun around to face them so fast that the only thing anyone saw was a blur "Make. Me" She growled out menacingly as her eyes flashed completely white._

 _Once again the wind and rain picked up at her demand as other soldiers all yelled out commands for her to obey. The bloke who spoke before turned his head towards his shoulder as she communicated with the snipers situated on the tops of multiple rooftops._

" _Do you have the shot?"_

"… _Negative"_

" _Fuck" He cursed before turning back to the threat but not before putting out one final command "When you get the shot, take it"_

 _By now any civilians were off of the streets and hidden which is why the sound running footsteps and urgent yells startled almost everyone as they watched an out of breath dark haired, tall man rush out of one of the alleyways._

" _STOP!" He bellowed running past any soldier that tried to block his way "LEAVE HER ALONE"_

 _The man's yells drew the brunette's attention causing the weather to slightly calm as she laid eyes on him. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened and returned back to normal "Michael?" her voice trembled and her eyes watered with happiness._

 _The man, Michael, roughly shoved the soldiers who were restraining him away and hurried closer to Chaos, he didn't paid attention to the shouts from the soldiers; who yelled for him to get away from her, he didn't care or pay attention to the down pour or the lightning that struck within metres of where he was standing; the only thing Michael cared about was reaching the small brunette who was almost within arm's reach._

" _It's me, Vi" He whispered gently when he was only a few steps away._

 _A breath taking smile took over her face before she launched herself at Michael and pull him into a tight hug. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks faster than the rain around them "You're here" She whispered over and over again, burying her face in his neck as his arms wound just as tightly around her._

" _I'm here, I'm ok Vi but you've got to stop this storm, Vi" He cooed in her ear, trying to calm her down._

 _He felt her nod against his cheek and took a couple steps back to give her the space she needed. Her eyes never leaving his as she continued to nod slightly and begin to raise her arms however, little did Chaos know, just as she took one more step away from the safety of Michael, she was now directly in sight of the snipers above her._

 _It all happened so fast, one moment Michael was opposite her, smiling encouragingly and the next he was once again running towards her yelling before there was a deafening bang and he fell to the ground clutching his chest._

 _Everything became silent after that._

 _The storm continued to rage on in the background as the brunette just stared in stunned silence and shock at where Michael was standing just moments ago, but then it was as if her mind had finally caught up to what had happened and she let out the loudest wail and fell to her knees beside the still form of the dark haired man._

" _NOOO!" She cried, as she crawled closer to the body._

 _Tears streamed down her face like a tap as she pulled Michaels head to rest on her lap "No, no, no" her voice whispered whilst her hands fluttered over his chest trying to locate the injury, only to find his entre front wet with rain and blood._

" _Michael? Michael? Mikey?" She sobbed, trying to wake him up "No, no, no, no, no Please don't do this to me…wake up"_

 _The man in question groaned slightly and tried to open his eyes but the pull of slumber was too alluring. Chaos's eyes shot up to his face as hope bloomed in her heart "Come on Mikey" She pleaded_

" _Vi" He croaked_

 _Vi, sobbed more at the sound of how painful his voice was "I'm here, I've got you" The brunette cradled him closer_

" _I-I'm…S-so-rr-y" he was fading fast_

" _No don't be, it's my fault" Chaos cried more "I'm the one who's sorry"_

 _Michael tried to move his hand to his jeans pocket but everything hurt too much however, luckily Chaos caught on to what he wanted and retrieved whatever it is he wanted so much from his pocket for him. A small rectangular velvet black box sat in the palm of her hand, not that she cared about that right now. She noticed how much bigger the patch of blood had gotten and hurriedly rushed to apply pressure_

" _Why did you jump in the way?"_

" _B-b…be-cau-se…I- I l-lo-ve y-you" his stuttered response only caused her heart to tear more. He could feel the darkness creeping closer and closer as he tried to stay awake for her._

" _I love you too, so much…which is why you can't leave me…no don't close your eyes! Mikey!"_

 _Michael let out one last soft breath with a gentle smile at her words before his eyes fluttered closed. She waited for a response however, he didn't move again causing her sobbing to increase and for her to lay her head on his chest. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, just sobbing into his chest, silently praying and hoping that he'd wake up, that this was all a horrific nightmare…but nothing happened, and that broke her more._

 _As the tears slowly began to dry and the sad emotions began to be replaced with feelings of fury and anger, she tried to clench her fist however, the firm feel of the gift box made her remember its existence. An empty feeling washed over her as she lifted her head and moved to crack open the tiny box, wondering why it was so important to the man in her arms._

 _A tiny piece of card fell out first, revealing a stunning, quite large silver locket with an emerald gem stone embedded in it; with trembling hands the broken brunette gently reached for the jewellery and let out a shuddering breath at the picture inside the silver shell. Her eyes quickly went down to the piece of card and another round of sobs tore free at the sight of Michael's messy handwriting_

 _The message was simple but each word sent a stab of pain in her now hollow chest…'Happy Birthday, sis'_

 **I literally cried so bloody much as I wrote this and right now I want to punch myself in the face! Was this as emotional for you as it was for me? Trust me I'm hating myself for this chapter :'( it's not the best chapter but I've been feeling a little off lately, I'll go back and edit most chapters later on though- sorry if it's crappier than usual I'm finishing up the chapter literally just before I pass out for the night.**

 **I'm picturing Jensen Ackles as Michael ;)**

 **But this is does show a different side to my badass Violet! What do you think, like it? Hate it? Did you cry like me?**


	6. 4- Violet Vs Amanda Round Two

**Chapter 4**

Rick watched in concern as the brunette inmate stood still, for an unmeasurable amount of time, with glazed over eyes. He walked closer, ignoring the conversations going on around him as he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes however, just as soon as they appeared, they quickly disappeared as she blinked rapidly, almost angrily, removing any and all traces of the pain and sadness.

"Hey! You good?" He couldn't stop the question from coming out

Violet snapped her head in his direction and smirked "I'm all right GI Joe" Before she strutted off, distancing herself from the Colonel who's clearly seen her in a moment of weakness.

The girl in question kept a tight grip on the piece of jewellery as though it was her last life line, which in her eyes it was, before taking a deep breath and putting it round her neck, the metal cold against her hot skin for only a couple of seconds until it gradually stole her body's warmth and mingled becoming almost undetectable now. After securing the valuable piece in place, Violet let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and once again made her way back over to her box to get changed into the first clean clothes she could find. She had to be careful when she put on the black legging because she didn't want to stretch or rip the large knotted holes that travelled down the outside of both legs, the black tight halter neck top fit snugly showing off her womanly assets especially when she moved her necklace to rest over the lace up area covering her cleavage. Violet let out a girlish squeal when she saw her favourite pair of high scarlet red heels and quickly put them on giving her extra height as well as the illusion of how long her legs were.

A wolf whistle made her spin around as she finally remembers that she wasn't alone, her mouth dropped slightly when she took in the lustful gazes of the soldiers and other members.

"See something you like?" she smirked with her arms on her waist as she cocks her hips out in an arrogant position

Her voice broke the men out of their lust filled haze and they quickly snapped their heads away from the female prisoner before some of them hurried on their way. The crazy queen of Gotham let loose an insane laugh before skipping over to the only other female on the team

"Hiya, doll face" She grinned like a maniac, her ruby red lipstick in complete contrast to her bleached white skin.

Violet tilted her head to look down at the blonde with pursed lips "What's up crazy" she greeted before walking off to where Deadshot was currently still staring at his mask even after his conversation with the crazy blonde.

Just as she opened her mouth to possibly start up a conversation with the assassin, Rick Flag's voice boomed above all of the chatter.

"Behold the voice of God" He spoke holding up a IPad as the inmates gathered around to stand in front of him

Violet scoffed loudly when Amanda Waller appeared on the screen "Sweetheart that ain't God, that's a motherfucking demon"

Everyone turned their attention to the now fuming brunette, who didn't pay them any mind as her focus was solely on the woman in the screen

"Chaos…a pleasure as always" Amanda spoke evenly whilst trying to not let the killer rustle her feathers like she managed to do in their last meeting

Violet's glare somehow grew more intense than before at the sound of her given villain name, her fist clenched tightly to the point they shook and turned white. Everyone exchanged wary glances and took a step back to avoid the silent brunette who was slowly bubbling away like a volcano about to erupt.

"Come on Waller, you should know better than to call me that" The words were spoken lightly in contrast to her darkened expression and tense body.

Amanda couldn't stop the smug smirk from gracing her lips at the metahuman's response "But that's your name…Chaos" the government official added as an afterthought, an air of superiority surrounding her as she dared Violet with her eyes to counteract her statement.

Violet surprised everyone when she let out a short harsh laugh before slowly prowling closer to the IPad, her body as war with itself as her abilities tried to break out and show everyone exactly what she was capable of whereas her mind was trying to remain calm and not show Waller how much her words pissed the brunette off by lashing out and killing someone.

"One of these days, that untouchable attitude you've got going on over there is going to get you killed" Violet let a slow predatory grin spread across her face "…And I really hope that I'm there to see it"

Amanda tried to disguise the shiver of fear that rippled over her at the sound of the killer's words, whatever internal victory the taskforce creator was feeling vanished without a trace but she refused to once again lose her nerve to some freaky human. However, before Waller could open her mouth to utter the treat that was resting on the tip of her tongue Violet was already walking away.

"Chaos, where do you think you're going? Get back here!"

Amanda's yell was met with silence as Violet just continued walking back towards her trunk but not before giving Waller the middle finger leaving the older woman flabbergasted and embarrassed.

El Diablo followed the brunette with his eyes as he observed once again how tightly she clung to the necklace around her neck, clearly there was more than meets the eye with the other metahuman in the group.

~8~

Rick Flag was having a difficult time concentrating on what was going on around him. After watching how the inmate reacted after opening her trunk, how she froze up and the heart wrenching expression that would probably forever be stuck in his mind, her look of pain almost brought the soldier to his knees however, then she snapped it all behind a blank casual mask and ended up having yet another little altercation between Waller and herself. Rick once again found himself questioning exactly what made Violet Jackson tick.

"… those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT- 1?" Deadshot's voice brought Rick back from his thoughts

"The only person that matters in the city...the one person you can't kill. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag I'll kill every single one of you. Remember, I'm watching. I see everything." She finished her speech before the screen went black leaving everyone silent and slightly flabbergasted

"Creepy bitch" Violet's voice rings out as she wanders back over now that that devil woman was gone, her sudden appearance causes many of the surround soldiers and inmates to jump, startled.

"What?" She shrugged when she noticed the astonished looks being thrown her way

"What the hell was that?" Flag demanded storming up to the brunette metahuman, he didn't like the confusing thoughts and feeling plaguing his mind and distracting him from the mission so naturally his frustration turned into anger that he directed at the woman who was causing the problem.

Violet didn't so much as blink when the colonel got in her face, her expression remained nonchalant and her body relaxed. "I don't like her" She shrugged again, speaking casually like she was commenting on the weather

Rick scoffed sarcastically "Really? I couldn't tell."

Violet felt herself bristle and grow defensive "Let's get something straight here G.I Joe; you are not the boss of me and she sure as hell isn't either, I don't want to be here, I never agreed to being a part of this 'task force' crap and I sure as hell am not going to play the obedient dog that follows every command barked at me by you or that cunt on the other side of the screen. I don't give a shit if you can blow my head off with that little device of yours, I honestly don't give a rats' arse…like I told Waller: I've got nothing left to lose. So don't you dare expect me to bow down like this whole thing is a God send and that I should be grateful and honoured that Waller chose me because not even hell freezing over will make that happen" She took a deep breath, ignoring the gaping mouths and stunned expressions "Now…don't we have a plane to catch?"

She didn't wait for a response, instead she spun on her heel and strutted off towards one of the helicopters leaving her stunned audience gawping after her.

 **I am so so so so so sorry for how long it's been since I've updated and for how shit this chapter is but I've had deadline after deadline for my assignments and I've spent any free time I had just adding a sentence or two but writer's block is a pain in my arse. I do promise that the next update won't take as long. Anyways tell me what you think, I know it's completely shit that needs to be redone but it's better than nothing right? :)**


	7. 5- Into Battle We Go

**Chapter 5- Into Battle We Go**

 **Unedited and I only own Violet, her speech and any plot changes.**

Colonel Flag swiftly shook off his shock at the brunette's argument and quickly began shouting orders before rounding up the remaining inmates and escorting them in the same direction Violet had wandered off. All the while trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts that were now in more turmoil than before.

The Colonel barely paid attention to what happened around him until he was safely aboard the helicopter with the inmates of Taskforce X. The moment he stepped on the aircraft though, his eyes immediately sought out the brunette killer that had unknowingly consumed the soldier's thoughts.

He watched as she turned around from staring out the window to talk to El Diablo. Rick paid extra attention to the way Violet unconsciously clutched at the chain around her neck every time she spoke. He frowned at how her attitude seemed to have taken a complete turnaround from just mere moments ago, when she was hostile and angry. Now she was calm and having an actual conversation. He had to look twice when he heard a tinkering laugh and witnessed a small smile cross the female metahuman's lips. The Colonel's stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sight, confusing the man as to why. However, despite his jumbled emotions, Rick couldn't help but overhear the rest of the two criminals' conversation.

"You're looking at me like I'm a ticking time bomb" The brunette teased

"Aren't you?" Diablo was hesitant to talk to the woman who seems to be too much of a loose cannon.

"Aren't we all" She smirks, tapping the side of her neck.

The Mexican gangbanger chuckled, which was a foreign concept to imagine let alone witness for those within the aircraft.

Violet playful pushed the other metahuman before asking on of the questions that was niggling away at her "So… how'd you end up here?"

Diablo automatically stiffened and became closed off again. "Death" He responded curtly.

She nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what the gangbanger meant "Hm, the way I see it, we're at two different ends of the spectrum. Where you turned to self-loathing and blamed yourself. I turned to anger and blamed everyone else" The brunette shrugged and offered a small pain filled smile, letting him know that she knew exactly how he felt.

"You can't change or help the way you're born"

"Maybe you should try telling yourself that, once in a while" She gave him a pointed look that made the tattooed metahuman look away

Diablo scoffed, his self-hatred burning bright at the moment "I'm cursed"

"Join the club."

"Yours wasn't a gift from the devil"

"Nope. But mine is hereditary" She grinned and knocked her shoulder against his. At the fire wielder's furrowed brow, the female killer elaborated "It's all about the genes. There's two types, naturally. You've either got the dormant or the dominant but it's kinda like playing Russian Roulette. You won't know what gene you've got until it's too late."

"Then why hasn't anyone known about your family's powers before?"

Judging from the way the surrounding soldiers suddenly perked up and inched closer to the chatty two; it was obvious that Diablo wasn't the only one interested in Violet's answer

"Firstly, it's only passed down to the females in my family, and secondly, because the last time anyone actually had the dominant gene was about 2,000 years ago, lucky me huh?"

"So you're like me? You've had to deal with it your whole life" His tattoo covered body sagged slightly, he couldn't help the connection or small swell of gratitude he felt towards the female sitting next to him. It came as a relief to him that he wasn't the only one cursed.

"Unfortunately."

"What made you go off the rails?" The gangster watched as a bitter look flashed across her expression whilst her eyes became unfocused, it was obvious that her mind with remembering a past horror

"Death." She simply stated, repeating what the metahuman said to her before. He nodded in understanding, it was clear that the topic was no longer up for discussion.

The thump at the opening of the aircraft interrupted any type of response the metahuman was about to give. Everyone's head shot over to the origin of the noise only to discover a masked stranger standing there holding a katana.

The good Colonel was too lost in thought to pay attention to the new arrival at first. His mind was racing with question surrounding the one topic that had been plaguing him for the last couple of days. Violet Jackson. This new side of her, when she wasn't confronting, threatening or arguing was quite refreshing and just served as evidence to some of the more doubtful statements in the killer's file.

When two boot covered feet appeared in his line of sight, Rick manged to snap out of his thoughts long enough to make the introductions "This is katana. She's got my back. She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke... Just like mowing the lawn. I would advise not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims."

Violet couldn't resist to make a teasing comment "What if we don't have a soul for it to trap?"

"Then it'll just kill ya" Rick deadpans, clearly not amused with the metahuman's sass

"Bring it on" she scoffed, feeling the silent challenge from the sword warrior's glare

Rick stood in between the two females eyesight, blocking them from each other, inserting his dominance "Stand down" He demanded throwing a pointed glare at Violet's smirking expression.

She held up her hands in mock surrender but said nothing. Instead Violet just turned to stare out the window, her smirk firmly in place. Rick bristled at the obvious dismissal of her actions but didn't say anything else to the female metahuman, mostly because the renounced queen of Gotham decided to speak up.

"Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ya." She grinned like a maniac, holding out her hand for the latest arrival to shake "Love your perfume. What is that? The stench of death?"

Clearly Katana wasn't feeling as welcoming as the Joker's girlfriend and made a move to remove her sword, ready to go on the attack. " _Should I kill them?_ "

Violet understood the warrior's foreign words perfectly and she let out a sarcastic scoff "I'd love to see you try"

"Whoa. Easy, cowgirl." Rick was quick to intervene "Ain't that kind of mission. Have a seat."

"She seems nice" Harley remained unfazed as she grinned at the rest of the taskforce before her attention was drawn out the window. "Look at the pretty lights! Are you guys seein' this?" She spoke with childlike wonder; eyes wide with fascination at the sight of the bright flashes of lightning that surrounded a pile of floating metals in the sky.

Violet snorted with amusement and shook her head at the scene which caused her to be the on the receiving end of two quite fierce glares from the soldier and new arrival. The Colonels glare didn't ease up, if anything it gradually became more intense and slightly confused. Once again Rick's thoughts were in torment, which seemed to be happening a lot since meeting the powerful female killer. It infuriated the soldier that he actually felt concern and the slightest twinge of fear just then when Katana offered to kill the members of his new Task Force; not that he actually cared for the group of criminals. Or so that's what he told himself however, Violet's piercing hazel eyes flashed in his mind as if to serve as a protest to that statement.

Deadshot's voice and question caught his attention "What happened?"

The Colonel thought back to the night everything screwed up. He remembered how much of a failure he felt like when the Enchantress not only fooled him but also when she disappeared taking over his best friend, June.

"Terror attack. Dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place with AKs. You know, usual shit." Flag tried to cover up how he froze, by keeping his expression blank and speaking in a monotone whilst fiddling around with his guns. However, Violet had been watching the Task Force leader with intense laser like focus and she had caught his little slip.

"Bullshit" Violet sung, joining the conversation as she slid next to, Floyd, the male assassin.

Deadshot snapped his fingers and nodded at her with a small smile to show his agreement "Exactly. Yeah, you're a bad liar. I don't know if they told you ...but I'm a hitman. I'm not a fireman. I don't save people."

"Anything for a dollar, right?" The accusation with clear in Rick's tone and his glare as he scoffed. His judgement of the hit man agitated Violet

Floyd on the other hand just brushed off the soldier's insult and slyly threw his own "You know the dark places, too. Don't act like you don't."

"I'm a soldier! And you're a serial killer who takes credit cards. When the shooting starts ... and it will, you'll cut and run."

"You know what, I'm getting sick and tired of your self-righteous bullshit"

He frowned and became tense at her suddenly exclaim, his defensive side reared it head "Wha-"

"Why did you become a soldier? Hm?" The female metahuman challenged, leaning forward, her stare never leaving the Colonel's own "Family? Honour? Or was it the idea of legally being able to kill the enemy? So you would be able to justify any lives you took and keep you conscious clear… You might be on the 'right' side of the law but you can't deny, you've racked up a body count as well" She leaned in closer, her lips just mare inches away from his "Justified or not… you still have blood on your hands"

"You're murderers" Rick struggled to get the words out with her so close; the fragrance of her fruity perfume was invading his senses and clouding his judgment.

The female killer's eyes lost their fire and she sat back, casually resting the back of her head against the wall with a shrug "Everyone has their reasons for doing what they do"

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Rick scoffed

"Love." She nodded at Harley

"Nurture" Killer Croc

"Family" Deadshot

"Vengeance." Katana

"Guilt" El Diablo

"Fun" Slipknot

"Greed" Boomerang

"Honour" She gave Rick a pointed look

He ignored her look and tried to fight back the multiple questions that were burning his tongue however, one slipped through "What 'bout you?"

"Me?" She fought down the swell of emotions that accompanied Rick's question. Her expression became a blank slate of marble "Nothing. There's nothing for me anymore"

Rick swallowed the lump in his throat from the raw pain in her eyes, before he decided to focus on prominent emotions; frustration and anger with a hint of disgust "An' that's supposed to make it better?"

"No… it's supposed to show you that despite your beliefs, there's a reason why we're the way we are" She noticed his disbelief and felt her annoyance rise slightly "We didn't just wake up one day and think 'you know what, I'm gonna start killing people today'" Violet paused, thoughtful for a moment "Well a majority of people don't anyway"

It happened so suddenly that everyone was stunned for a split second as the ride went from being smooth and peaceful to chaotic in a fraction of a second. The helicopter shook, sending its passengers stumbling and in a panic. "What the fu-" Violet's grumbling was cut short when the aircraft once again shook violently, tossing everyone around the compact area. Violet gritted her teeth as she was sent flying into the wall of the aircraft, the crack of her left shoulder connecting with the structure confirmed to the brunette that at least one thing was broken.

"Six- one is going down. Six- one is going down hard. Stand by. Drop the ramp!" The voice of the pilot blared over the anarchy taking place. His voice kick started the soldiers out of panic mode and into action.

It was instantaneous, soldiers rushed, as fast as they could whilst being thrown around, to the back of the aircraft. They started shouting orders and demands at each other and the inmates to move to the back to where the ramp was quickly descending. Rick's second in command; a fairly attractive tall, milk chocolate haired man, Edwards. He went over to where Violet was currently pressed up against the wall, poking and prodding her shoulder, by now she was completely unfazed by the chaos happening around her. The good soldier clamped down on her arm and refused to budge until he had her entire attention.

"You mind?" She shouted above the ruckus, motioning down to his tight grip. Edwards just held on tighter in response and began pulling her towards the others.

The plane's shuddering became more intense seconds before it suddenly began plummeting towards the ruined city. Every passenger stumbled, desperate to hold onto something secure that would act like their life line during this seemingly fatal incident. A small explosion suddenly went off outside, hitting the right side of the helicopter, it caused the electronics inside the aircraft to spark dangerously. Edwards eyes widened when he noticed one of the live wires spark too close to the brunette killer; before he could process his own thoughts properly, he had already pushed Violet to the ground and covered her body with his own. Just in the nick of time it seemed as the last resistance of the helicopter finally collapsed, sending itself and its cargo inside plunging to the ground at a terrifying speed.

Violet felt her irritation climb as the screams of everyone around her pounded in her mind.

She pushed the soldier off and shot up to her feet "Oh enough of this!" She groaned in annoyance, raising her arms out sideways, palms flat and facing the roof. Her eyes glazed over, focusing on nothing in particular. The group around her exchanged expressions of curiosity and shock as the shakiness of the aircraft gradually mellowed out completely however, a deep rumbling from outside drew Rick's attention and caused him to stare out the window in disbelieving awe when he laid eyes on the ground as it came closer. Literally. His awe was due to the fact that the helicopter was no longer descending no, in fact it was the earth that was moving; Rick was no longer the only one watching as the once solid concreate road slowly climbed higher, looking much like a volcano, as it comes to a stop underneath the helicopter. Once the base connected with the top of the ground pile, it began its own smooth descend. Returning to how it was as soon as the wheels touched the floor.

As soon as that happened, everyone jumped out and released a collective sigh of relief at the feeling of solid ground beneath their feet. Violet followed a little slower, completely calm and seemingly unfazed by such a close call. She ignored the wary glances being thrown her way by the soldiers for her little power display but on the inside, she chuckled.

If these soldiers were on edge around her now, then they're in for a big shock because that was nothing compared to her true ability.

"What a ride!" The crazy pink and blue haired female exclaimed, the exhilaration clear on her face and in her tone.

Rick gave a quick glance around to confirm everyone's presence and their condition, he tried to overlook how he lingered of the brunette a lot longer than the rest or how the tension in his mind and body relaxed at seeing her standing, healthy before speaking into his radio "We're okay. We're okay. Assets are undamaged."

"Speak for yourself… I just broke a nail"

Rick turned and stared in disbelief as Violet held up her left hand and stuck up her middle finger with an amused pout before she grabbed her shoulder and seemed to crack something back into place, without any fuss. She grinned, almost ferally and walked over to Deadshot, who was watching was a keen eye and small smirk at the woman's guts.

The order to move was silent as Rick and three or four men walked ahead whilst the rest of the SEALs took the back so that the villains were contained in the centre under watchful eyes.

"Mind games." Boomerang mumbled to the criminal walking next to him, trying to seem inconspicuous as they slowly began to fall behind

Slipknot frowned in confusion at the sudden conversation "What's that?"

"All this bomb in the neck crap. That ain't real, mate. See, they're trying to trap us with our own minds. right? But you look around, we're free, brah."

"How do you know this?"

"Just trust me. I know, alright? It's a con. Now I'm going. because I got a life to live. Question is, are you coming?"

"Yeah!" Slipknot was blinded by his thirst for freedom that he didn't listen to when his subconscious tried to make him aware of the danger of this choice

The brunette, who had been listening in, shook her head and walked ahead of the two scheming criminals. "Idiots" She muttered loud enough for Rick to glance at her in worry and confusion however, before he could question her sudden insult, a loud scuffle and commotion captured their attention.

They all watched as Slipknot and Boomerang fought against a couple of Navy SEALs before Katana intervened and subdued the captain, holding him a sword point against a brick wall of one of the surrounding buildings. Slipknot on the other hand successfully managed to knock the soldiers out of his way, which gave him enough time to activate his high-tech grappling hook. It shot out from his belt and embedded itself high up within the walls structure; seconds later the professional criminal flew up, following the direction of his rope, until he landed on the side of the building. He wasted no time attempting to climb up the buildings surface.

Captain Boomerang commented from his position, watching his partner with a impressed expression "Smart!"

Whilst the rest of his Navy SEALs team was scrambling in their alarm at a convict escaping, their immediate instincts had them loading their weapons, ready to shoot. Rick remained calm and in control, pulling out a small black electronic device as he ordered "Hold your fire!"

And without hesitation he pushed the button. A fraction of a second later everyone watched in mute fascinated horror as Slipknot's head blew off with a pop.

Violet let out a low whistle "Pop goes the weasel"

Her comment caused her to be on the receiving end of many harsh and judgmental glares from the soldiers.

Captain Boomerang noticed the glare Katana was throwing at him and shrugged, feigning innocence "Sorry. It's what I do."

Harley bounced in her spot, despite the insane grin on her face, her eyes gave away the fear that was there from the demonstration of what the bomb in her own neck was capable of "Now that's a killer app!"

"Okay. you wanna keep playing ...the Hollywood Squares version of "I'll Blow your freaking Head Off? Are you next?"

Diablo backed off, holding his hands up slightly to show his surrender, palms facing outwards "You tripping, homie."

"You next, Deadshot?"

The black assassin expressed his shock and disbelief as he stormed up to the Colonel "You just threatened me?"

Rick didn't back down "Oh, yeah."

"He just threatened me." Deadshot's anger was barely concealed as he strode away from the 'good guys' and over to the other villains. Where Violet patted him on the shoulder, a half smile and mock sympathetic expression on her face.

Rick turned his attention to the still smirking brunette metahuman "How about you, Chaos?"

"Bite me" She just rolled her eyes, not rising to his challenge however, that just made his temper climb higher.

"What did I say about vexing me?"

Unfortunately, it seems that Rick's superior tone and aura had finally pushed Violet's buttons- the wrong way. She let out a agitated huff, clenching her fists as she strode up to the man who'd been causing her mind to go haywire all night.

"Look you want to kill me then be my guest. Go on press the button. But if you think for one second I'm going to let you wave that threat over my head for the rest of this suicide mission then you've got another thing coming GI Joe"

She didn't pay any attention to the way the rest of the SEALs became alert and raised their weapons in her direction as she unfastened a dagger from her thigh. The metahuman's eyes never left Rick's murky brown ones as she raised the blade to her own throat, stunning everyone around her.

The Colonel's usual stoic expression turned to one of panic, despite how much he tried to hide it. "Wha' the hell are you doing!?"

His question is answered when Violet drags the blade across the side of her neck, her crimson lifeline began streaming down her neck and chest, becoming more fluent as her fingers entered the wound and began digging, searching for the foreign object that acted like an invisible leash. The soldier's watched in horror and panic as the short tempered metahuman smirked slightly in satisfaction before removing her fingers from the wound and holding up a tiny grain sized, cylinder shape between her index finger and thumb for everyone to see.

"I have never and I will never be someone's bitch" and with that the once ticking time bomb metahuman causally dropped the tiny, powerful grain explosive device at Rick's feet and brushed past him, making sure they clashed shoulders. The brunette didn't look back once at the flabbergasted group of good guys and villains that were once again left gaping after her strutting form.

 **SURPRISE BITCHES, BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME**

 **You have no idea how sorry I am. I wasn't supposed to take this long updating but it seems that my muse had abandoned me but now I'm back and I'm determined to complete this story (There will only be about 9/10 chapters maximum) so I'm already about half way through.**

 **I'm excited for the next chapter because let's just say that Violet won't be holding back against those creepy people/monster thingys. I was contemplating entering this story into the Wattys but I'm unsure? Any opinions…**

 **Only one update next and maybe a new chapter for a new story… hmm**

 **Tell me what you think anyway… I love hearing from you :)**


	8. 6- Why They Call Her Chaos

**Chapter 6- Why They Call Her Chaos**

 **Unedited**

 **Warning: Strong Language, Violence, blood and death.**

Behind the angry and bloody brunette who was still storming further in front of the group, the assassin and father of one fell into pace with the blonde-haired prisoner and spoke lowly with barely controlled rage as he glared holes in their leader at the front of the group.

"I'm gonna kill him." He declared

"Well, you better make it quick cause he's gonna kill all of us one by one."

"I'm gonna drop him, the sword lady, five or seven of these SEALs. After that, I'm gonna need some help. you down?"

"Always. What about the shit in our necks? We can't all cut them out like her" She nodded in the direction of Violet

"Your friend's gonna help us out with that, right?"

Harley grinned and nudged her shoulder with his "You're my friend, too."

"Stay evil, doll face, Spread the word." He encouraged before walking faster.

~8~

Violet could feel her blood boil when she thought of that infuriating Colonel. Who the hell did he think he was, acting all high and mighty! Her fists clenched tight until her nails dug in that deep, they drew blood.

"Chaos. Hey Chaos… don't walk away from me" She heard him groan and speed up when she refused to answer. It was only when he called her by her actual name that she stopped "Violet"

"Yes, your majesty?" She mock curtsied, facing the man that seemed to get under her skin why too easily.

"Where are you going?" He demanded

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna bail on you now" She concealed a smirk at the obvious relief on the colonel's expression and the way the tension in his stance softened slightly

Rick's eyes narrowed as he tried to block out the warmth and comfort that her words brought him. He scoffed "I'm not worried. I just don't want to have to kill you if you try to escape" The defence sounded weak, even to Flag.

"And how do you plan on doing that, genius? In case you happened to forget; that nifty little bomb of yours is nothing but a speck of dirt littering the street" The brunette stalked closer, eliminating over half of the space between the two of them. "How would you kill me, GI Joe?" She smirked, taunting the soldier as they stared into each other's eyes.

Playful hazel ones clashed with stern green ones.

"Boss, we got people up here." Flags' lieutenant called from up ahead interrupting before the colonel could answer the brunette.

Flag broke the staring down first, speaking up to get his voice across to the lieutenant "I'm on my way." He jogged over to Edwards, looking over the other side of a cars carcass "Shit! Amanda, we have hostiles up ahead."

Violet had just walked over when she heard Waller's voice come over the colonels' earpiece. She couldn't help but roll her eyes " _Flag. get out of there. We're not here to fight them. We know that doesn't work."_

"Copy that." He ignored the brunette's presence, concentrating on the mission and his soldiers "We're diverting. Bump out second two squad two blocks east. We'll pass through you ...continue north."

As the SEALs became divided, the Australian bank robber saw this as the perfect opportunity to start up a conversation with the black assassin while they all waited behind one of the cars. He approached the hit man, much like he had Slipknot earlier "Hey. I like these odds, mate. You just say the word."

The Joker's girlfriend, who was stood in between the two men, bounced eagerly, itching for a fight "Yeah. Come on."

The assassin however, was distracted by the commotion going on further ahead with the group hiding behind the abandoned police car. "Yeah. Hold that thought." He managed to mutter before striding over to the small group and taking his place at the female metahuman's side to investigate. He became even more confused when he looked through his eyepiece to get a closer look at whatever was on the other side of the car.

Edwards questioned, staring unsurely at the creatures in front of them "Rick, why do they look like that?"

Flag didn't respond to the question, he didn't even look at his second in command, instead he became stoic, staring down the guns scope as he ordered "Just stay cool."

"The hell are they?" Deadshot made his presence known

"Fugly, that's what" Violet quipped

"You cut and run. I'll blow your head off." Rick still hadn't changed his position as he threatened the criminals before shouting the order for everyone else "Hit 'em!"

As soon as the order left his lips, the battle began. The creatures all seemed to charge at the team of SEALs and inmates Deadshot immediately started shooting along with every other soldier with a gun.

Further behind, whilst Killer Croc and Harley got ready for the fight, Boomerang quickly hid behind a car and cracked open a beer and Diablo simply moved out of the way, staying hidden and out of the fight going on around him.

The assassin jumped on the top of one of the crashed and burnt cars and to the soldiers' astonishment, whipped out several different guns and began taking down creature after creature before they could make it past him. In a way, the assassin was acting as a temporary shield for the group behind him. Although, more than the odd few succeed in passing the trigger-happy criminal but they were quickly met head on with soldiers and villains alike.

It was chaos, plain and simple.

For the first time since Amanda Waller put the Task Force X team together, both good guys and villains worked in sync with one another to eliminate their newest threat. SEALs were shooting at anything that came their way or made it past Deadshot, Killer Croc was bulldozing the monsters and literally ripping them apart with his claws and teeth. Harley was having fun swinging her bat and going way over kill on the already beaten creatures. Katana was cutting down her enemies as they came, showing the prisoners what she was capable of with that sword of hers.

Violet on the other hand was a killing machine. Never stopping, never hesitating as she practically danced through the battle. It was beginning to become clear to the members of her teams why she was nicknamed 'Chaos'; it was because she thrived in it. The brunette moved fluidly, every hit met its target with lethal precision. Some enemies barely twitched a deformed finger in her direction before they too collapsed, never moving again. With a different sword in each hand, the metahuman battled her way through the unknown beings.

At one point Rick had to stop shooting and watch in morbid fascination as the female killer used her swords to form a 'X' and used them like a giant pair of scissors to cut the head off her current opponent. Before twirling around, with a chuckle, to face a monster that was trying to sneak up on her and splitting it in half from its groin to its head. The two halves hadn't hit the ground before Violet had already killed another four monsters.

Rick was pulled out of his state of awe as several creatures rushed him at once. They didn't try to kill him however, instead they simply began dragging him away "Hey! Get off me! Get off me! Son of a-"

Edwards was the first one to notice his leaders distress and yelled "Flag!" he started shooting, heading over to help.

"Good riddance" Harley also noticed the situation but instead of trying to intervene and help Rick, she just smiled at Deadshot before bashing a creature's head in.

"Harley! He dies. we die." Harley groaned and rolled her eyes before rushing over to help Rick with Edwards right behind her. The two quickly worked together to kill the four creatures surrounding the colonel.

Violet who had just finished slicing into yet another creature, heard what Deadshot said and turned around to help Rick, feeling strangely concerned for the soldier. However, her attention was captured by the next enemy, who rammed into her, bringing them both to the ground. Violet mentally cursed and berated herself for allowing those strange emotions to distract her. She acted quickly and sank her blade through its head and pushed the body off before jumping back up to her feet.

Everything seemed to freeze for Violet when she glanced down at her now bare neck, panic swelled up and took over as her eyes frantically darted around the area in search for Violet's most prized possession. The metahuman's eyes landed on one of the creatures in battle, or more specifically, the glint of her locket trapped in its disgusting disformed hand. Violet was certain that if these things could grin, this one would. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when her prime target looked straight in her direction and seemed to taunt the metahuman by swinging her necklace around.

That was the final straw for the female killer. She gave in to the rage and bloodlust.

~8~

Just as Deadshot's gun ran out of bullets; the ground shook violently and he toppled from the car. The sudden earthquake caused a majority of the fights to stop as everyone automatically looked around trying to locate the source of the disturbance. Then their eyes landed on the ridged from of Violet Jackson.

The sight before them made them pause and stare in captivated horror.

She stood ridged in the middle of the battlefield, breathing heavily and vibrating with uncontrollable rage. What was left of the army of deformed creatures surrounded the brunette but made no move to attack, sensing the impending danger. The skies let out bellowing rumble that matched the grounds' tremble, the wind grew harsher and forceful by the second, moving some cars with each gust. White lightning lit up the skies, striking far too close for the Task Force concern. However, the little streaks were nothing compared to what happened next.

Suddenly, Violet threw her arms out and screamed a bloodcurdling, deafening scream. Her eyes glazed over white as lightning began shooting out of her in large clusters. Much like her swords, each zap hit its target, turning some to ash and others burst. Blood, guts, shreds of weapons and clothing rained down on the area; not that anyone noticed at that particular moment.

Within seconds, what was left of the Enchantresses army, was no more. The violent weather suddenly stopped and returned to how it was just moments ago. The soldier's and villains looked around the devastation left behind of their fight and the female metahumans' rage. Just when they began to let down their guard, believing that the threat was illuminated, the were startled to see Violet storming towards the only surviving creature.

If it had a face that could show its fear, it would. In fact, if it was possible for the beast to die of fear then it would have dropped dead by now.

The sound of a blade slicing through flesh rung out, followed by the muffled thump of something hitting the ground. Rick was confused on why the killer had left that one alive just to kill it herself however, when he turned to ask after dealing with Waller over the radio, his confusion was replaced with horror and disgust. His eyes moved from the severed arm to where Violet was currently stamping on its head, the action made all sorts of sickening squelching sounds, that caused one or two SEALs to lose control over their stomachs.

Violet soon changed from stamping to jumping on its head until it was nothing but bloody mush, no bones remained intact either. The first thing that popped into his mind when seeing the mess was the old rhyme that the giant says in the fairy tale _"Jack and The Beanstalk"_ or more specifically _'I'll grind his bones to make my bread'_ part.

She paid them no attention as she stood straight with a sigh of relief and made her away over to the arm, casually prying its hideous hand open and gently removing her necklace from its grasp, before putting it on herself.

When she finally looked at her comrades' various degrees of horror, disgust, fear and amazement were displayed on all their faces.

"What?" She shrugged nonchalant "It took my necklace" Her hands wrapped tightly around the locket that was once again in its rightful place resting against her chest. "Shall we?" She didn't wait for a response and instead turned away, walking over to where Harley was bashing in the head of one of the bodies

"Damn. Remind me never to piss you off" Floyd smirked at her when she past and went to follow but not before he turned to a half shell shocked Rick Flag "That's how I cut and run."

He brushed past the soldier and frowned in disapprove when he noticed what the Queen of Gotham was doing.

"Hey. Hey. come on." He scolded

"What? I saw it move." She hit it again "See? It flinched. I think."

Now that her mind was clear of its red haze and she was thinking with a level head. Violet shared a quick glance with the male assassin that communicated a thousand words. Simultaneously, both killers crouched down beside a fairly intact body of a creature and began to examine it. They both reached the same conclusion almost immediately. With another look shared between them, the two criminals strode over to where their so-called leader was barking orders at the remaining SEALs.

"…Right. Yeah. Hey. Whoohoo, looky here. It's fire."

Violet looked over to witness the bank robber waving a lighter in Diablo's face, his hands fluttered around like a showy magician. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before shaking her head and tuning back into the conversation between Flag and Deadshot.

"Want to explain this?" It came as a surprise that the colonel's own lieutenant was the one to start demanding answers

"If I told you, would you believe me?"

"What a copout" The brunette scoffed, her comment earned her a Rick Flag glare

"Excuse me?"

She spoke with a slightly condescending tone, her words were slow as though she was trying to make a child understand "You're talking to the girl that just shot lightning from her body, an assassin, a pink unicorn loving bank robber, the cuckoo girlfriend of a clown, a crocodile and a fire wielder" She nodded at Katana "Not to mention Kill Bill over there with her soul trapping sword"

Boomerang stared at her, scandalised, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights when he heard Violet acknowledge his secret. he didn't think that anyone had seen him during all the fighting, but judging by the brunettes' smirk, clearly she had.

"What are they?" The pink and blue pigtailed female was the one to ask the question

"I don't know."

"Liar"

Floyd was starting to get irritated with the colonel "That's bullshit. This guy had a 3000$ watch." He gestured to the body "Is that a person?"

Once again, Flag slapped on his stoic, soldier mask and replied with a bleak dismissive tone "It was. Now it's not." Until he noticed Boomerang out of the corner of his eye, stealing the watch off the corpse and snapped "Hey, don't."

Captain Boomerang questioned innocently, getting in Rick's face "What?"

The colonel, however, didn't answer instead he tried to get them all back onto the mission. "We've got a job to do" he looked back and forth between the thief and the human crocodile, who had made his way over to his criminal team mate against the soldier.

Violet quickly became bored with the conversation and glanced around with a yawn; only when she noticed a tall metal stick in all the shrapnel did she wander off to pick it up. She tested its weight and fragility before crouching down next to the closest body and poking it. When she didn't hear anymore conversations, Violet stopped poking one of the bodies and looked up only to notice the soldiers disgusted sneer directed at both her and the robber for their actions towards the deceased.

"Don't get all judgey on us now, GI Joe" She rolled her eyes and pushed on her thighs to stand back up, she pointed the stick in the leaders face for emphasise. The gooey mess that transferred from the body to the stick was millimetres away from Rick's nose.

"They were people… soldiers!"

"That didn't stop you from shooting them" She tutted mockingly "Disgraceful, GI Joe"

"I put 'em out of their misery" Violet silently bristled at the judgement and repulsion in his eyes as he looked her up and down "Unlike you…stamping on heads and poking 'em with sticks!"

Instead of getting angry, again, the metahuman just smirked "Touché"

"Come on. We got a job to do. Keep moving." He dismissed the conversation, slipping back into the leader role before he addressed Edwards "Get your boys moving."

The lieutenant nodded "Let's go."

"Waller, we are moving toward the objective. We lost contact with Bravo. you got a visual?" His voice gradually became quieter and quieter as he walked ahead.

~8~

They were walking down the street in silence, minus the sound of their footsteps and the two female inmates' heels clacking on the pavement. When the sound of glass shattering startled the group, and put them all on the defensive as they whirled around to find the source. They watched as the blue and red pigtailed blonde leaned through the now broken window of a shop and pluck a small silver glittered clutch purse from its display.

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you people?" The colonel made his disgust clear in his tone and expression

Harley smiled seeming calm and mellow "We're bad guys." The smile dropped and her tone became harsh "It's what we do." She finished with a snap before flouncing away.

Violet's expression turned thoughtful and slightly impressed, her lips pulled down as her head tilts to the side as she says, "Crazy girls got a point there"

Ignoring the incredulous looks she was receiving, Violet strolled past them and over to the blonde. The men snapped out of the shock and continued forward, quickly catching up to the two females.

~8~

The rest of the journey was uneventful, long and boring; in the brunette metahuman's opinion anyway. So by the time they stopped in front of a tall building, crouching behind vehicles to creep and peep unnoticed, it was safe to say that Violet was barely holding onto her frustration.

"Our body's at the top of that building. We get up there ... Pull them out of the vault they're hiding in. Helos extract us off the roof. It's miller times."

"Check"

Flag spoke quietly into his mic, to be inconspicuous so that it didn't alert the inmates "Waller? We're about to enter the building. Get that chopper ready."

The female metahuman killer huffed in agitation and stormed past the soldiers "Bla, bla, soldier talk, bla. You're boring me with your dramatics"

Deadshot, who had clearly had the same idea, was already on his way to walk past the soldiers when Violet's vibrant red heels flashed in his line of sight as she strode up to him so that they were walking together. He flashed her a grin and a nod which she returned before he leaned down until he was face to face with Rick and said, "What do say we get this over with?"

Without waiting for a response, the assassin just stood back up and walked ahead to catch up with the brunette who had just reached the cracked glass doors. With his large steps, Deadshot easily caught up just as she went to open the door and went to push it open with her; or at least he would have had the glass not shattered the moment they touched the handle.

"What the hell? Chaos. Deadshot. Fall back." When neither killer responded he groaned and rushed after the duo with everyone else right behind him "You mind if we tag along?" Rick asked the pair with heavy sarcasm practically dripping from each word.

In response, Violet just flashed him her middle finger with a sugary sweet smile and a flutter of her eyelashes as she walked around the large desk until she stood in front of a small TV that was constantly flickering between its security footage

"Look like we have a spot of luck, eh? Be a walk in the park. Easy peasy." Boomerang leaned over the desk to look at the same camera footage as Violet, Deadshot and Rick.

"Don't make me shoot you." Deadshot deadpanned causing the robber to laugh

The tell-tale ding of an elevator closing caught everyone's attention as they all snapped their heads in its direction. Only to witness the Joker's crazy queen, waving down at them with a massive grin as the elevator began its climb.

"She's got the right idea" Violet nodded whereas Deadshot cursed and sped up, along with Rick who commanded everyone to follow as they hurried up the stairs, actively seeking the wandering female. Hoping to meet her before the lift doors opened, despite her head start.

 **Whatcha think? Damn. Clearly that necklace means a lot to Violet… there's only going to be another 3 or 4 chapters left to this story. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **In the next chapter, we'll see Violet's reaction to seeing Waller again and I can honestly say that it's a pretty intense scene :)**


	9. 7- Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Chapter 7- Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

"God damn it. Harley!" Deadshot cursed, already running up the stairs with everyone else right behind him.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Rick order was redundant since they'd already rushed forward, all but one. Oh, how he wanted to groan when he turned back and noticed Violet's casual pace "What are you doing? Hurry up"

"Don't rush me, GI Joe"

"Move it. We're in the middle of a war zone" He growled, losing his temper with the brunette

"I will deliberately slow down just to piss you off" She threatened "These shoes are worth more than the poor fucker we're rescuing"

The colonel looked down to where the brunette pointed; his expression switched from irritation to disbelief when he noticed, for the first time, the extremely tall, killer candy apple red stiletto heels that the female wore. Automatically, the leader's first thought was: how the hell does she wear those. Followed by how the fuck has she been walking in them, let alone fighting in them. At the mention of fighting; Rick remembered how she had brutally stomped a head into nothing but sloppy slush. The visual image of these shoes doing the damage made Flag feel a little nauseous. So he quickly pushed those images out of his mind and got back to the topic at hand however, it seemed that just then, his eyes decided to do some exploring of the brunette on their own accord, taking in exactly what she was wearing down to the last detail.

They made their way up from the killer heels, paying extra attention to how they amplified her legs length and their feminine shape. The tight fitted black leggings with wide cuts on either side and multiple slashes tied together to form a ladder of crosses, travelling upwards were not helping tame the colonel's heated fantasies.

Neither was the tight black halter neck tank top that seemed to tease him more with its extremely low-cut neck that had strings interweaved across the chest and going up, just stopping where her silver locket rested. He noticed how the red gem matched her shoes and lips. Rick had unknowingly licked his own lips as he stared at hers. He watched transfixed as they slowly curled up into a tantalising smirk, the action had made them all the more appealing to the soldier. Rick managed to pull his focus away from her lips long enough to notice how Violet's own eyes had darkened with lust and kept flittering between his own eyes and lips.

The air between the two of them crackled and sizzled as they leaned in, however, the sound of glass shattering broke the colonel out of his daze. It startled him to see just how close he had subconsciously gotten to the female metahuman. He cleared his throat and yanked himself back to put quite a bit of distance between them.

He silently berated himself for letting his guard down and getting caught in the moment. Violet, on the other hand, refused to display just how flustered the situation had made her feel. So she smirked playfully which only pissed Flag off.

Instead of arguing, knowing that it was pointless and would waste time, Rick decided to take control. He shouldered his gun and before Violet could react, he grabbed her round the waist and tossed her over his other shoulder before rushing the stairs to catch up with the rest of the team.

Still standing in front of the lift, staring in shock at the queen of Gotham, the SEALs and criminals' attention was drawn to the fast-paced approaching footsteps and angry insults being yelled by a familiar female voice.

"…put me down you baboon's ass!" They watched as their colonel walked through the door with Violet over his shoulder, in a fireman's hold, as she pounded on his back, yelling profanities "I'll rip your fucking moustache off!"

"Stop kicking me"

"Put me down!"

"No"

"Well then I'll keep kicking"

"I'll drop you"

"You wouldn't dare, GI Joe"

While the sight was humorous for the villains; their soldier counterparts were not. As Harley giggled and cooed, Lieutenant Edwards deliberately cleared his throat to gain the pairs attention.

The sound startled the duo, Rick especially as he had once again dropped his guard because of the brunette over his shoulder. He looked up to see the disapproving glares of the SEALs and the amused ones of the criminals. That was enough to make him snap back into the soldier role. He immediately dropped Violet as though she'd scolded him, putting as such distance between them as possible. Since she wasn't expecting it, Violet landed in a heap on the floor with a groan and many more harsh words for the colonel as she stood up, dusting herself down.

Just as she turned to give Rick a piece of her mind; the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. It was as though someone had flipped a switch, everyone became serious, prepared with their weapons. Silence pounded around them, which made it painfully obvious how wrong everything felt. Nobody moved, they barely even breathed as they slowly closed ranks, clearly sensing the oncoming danger.

Then Waller's voice crackled through the colonel's ear piece, confirming their fears " _Flag...They're all around you. Use extreme caution"_

At the confirmation, the colonel automatically stiffened and stopped walking, he held up a fist and his order to 'hold' and the strength of his stern frown forced the group of villains to halt as well as the SEALs.

"I don't like this, Flag." Deadshot murmured, glancing around the empty office warily

"I don't like it either." The colonel called back

Harley smirked when she noticed Deadshot putting on his mask, remembered what he had said when they had first met, _'every time I put this on, somebody dies…I like putting it on'_ she recalled the look on his face when he admitted to that "Pussy."

Floyd on the other hand, clearly didn't find the remark as amusing as the brunette, who was sniggering under her breath, as he warned the blonde female "I will knock your ass out. I do not care that you're a girl."

Before anyone could react, parts of the ceiling gave way and more than a dozen of those creatures fell through. Immediately, soldiers started shooting, Katana and Violet began slicing through various body parts, Boomerang used whatever was available to him, Killer Croc continued using his brute strength as his weapon and just like before Diablo stayed out of the way, refusing to take part in the killing.

"They're after Flag again!"

"Get off me!" Rick yelled, trying to fight his way out of their hold as they tried to drag him away once more.

Violet groaned in irritation and went to help the thorn in her side colonel. In a fraction of a second, the brunette had turned the creatures into nothing more than smashed up pieces that littered the carpeted floor, which she carelessly stepped on to help Rick stand up. The second he was on his feet, the remaining inmates minus Boomerang and Diablo but including Katana, surrounded the colonel; making sure that nothing could reach him.

Flag tried to push his way through his new protective barrier of villains but they wouldn't move "Let me fight!"

"Shut up before I shut you up" Violet growled, pushing the colonel back before turning back to throw a smaller dagger directly between the eyes of a creature trying to sneak up on her.

At the same time, Deadshot bellowed "You die. We die"

It was obvious that they were in no way safe or in the clear so as soon as the last bullet rung out and the last monster fell to the floor, everyone immediately began moving. Regardless of Rick's unnecessary call "Clear! Everyone move out."

However, the second they exited the room onto the open spaced balcony corridor, that overlooked everything with a clear view, the bullets started pouring once again and the creatures come flooding from all directions. Since the inmates were the last to leave the office, they were also now out of the way of most of the gun fire; which gave the male assassin the perfect opportunity to confront the tattooed gangbanger.

"Where you been, homie?"

"This ain't my fight!"

"You know what? You don't stand for shit. You ain't about shit!" Deadshot poked him with every statement

"Don't touch me, man!"

"Don't touch you? What you gonna do?"

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm touching you! I'm touching you! Do something. Do something!"

"Don't touch me! You wanna see something?"

"Yes, I wanna see ..."

"You wanna see something!?"

"Yes, I wanna see something!"

El Diablo stepped forward and turned to the left, towards the higher walkway where the creatures were coming from and let out a deafening bellow, throwing his arms out as fire shot from them like a flamethrower. They all watched in awe as the gangbanger demonstrated exactly how powerful his ability was. In only a few moments, the next two higher up levels on the left were entirely set aflame, destroying everything and killing any remaining creatures.

It was silent as everyone continued to watch even when Diablo finally let his arms down and the flames from them vanished.

"I was just trying to get you there. Phil Jackson. We good, right?" The assassin held up his hands in a surrender position to placid the Mexican fire wielder when he rounded on him.

"I knew you'd come through." Harley ran up and latched onto the male metahuman's back, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek for a couple of seconds before pulling away with a loud popping smack of her lips and then she jumped off his back skipping away.

"That shit crazy." The assassin let out a cross between a scoff and a chuckle

Diablo didn't respond, instead he just turned and walked away, following the rest of the team.

"Making him angry to get him to fight… Nice tactic" Violet praised the assassin as she stopped next to him to watch the others walk ahead.

"Got the idea from you" Deadshot whistled and the two smirked at each other, "Shall we?" She nodded once before holding her hand up which the assassin then high fived before they both jogged to catch up to the others.

~8~

They managed to join the rest of the team on the other side of a wall with a massive hole in it. The two were immediately met with the barrel of Harley Quinn's gun, the woman herself seemed to be in some sort of daze until the male assassin's voice snapped her out of it.

"Relax. Just us."

Harley spoke in an unusually quiet and timid tone of voice "You ever been in love?"

"Nah. never." Deadshot seemed to study the blonde in front of him for a moment before he answered to which she immediately retorted,

"Bullshit." Harley then turned to a blank faced Violet "And you?"

"Nope" With that curt response, Violet strode past the other two criminals in silence

The assassin and Queen of Gotham watched as the brunette bristly climbed the stairs in silence. Deadshot cleared his throat softly bringing the blonde's attention back to the topic she brought up. "You don't kill as many people as I've killed and still sleep like a kitten If you feel shit like love."

The answer seemed to snap Harley back into her usual carefree self. She rolled her eyes and scoffed lightly "Another textbook sociopath."

~8~

"Clear" The word rung out, echoing through the empty room as the two teams flooded in.

Flag barked at the SEALs, "All right, secure the roof. Sweep for shooters so we can bring in our aviation assets. Going to the roof." He turned to the villains "Wait here. Please. I don't wanna gave this dude a heart attack okay?"

"Aw, He's embarrassed of us." Harley cooed

"Hey, Flag. This dude better cure cancer after all of this shit." Deadshot called out to the soldier just as he was about to leave the room

Rick felt dread build up, knowing that the chances of Task Force X having a pleasant reaction to who was on the other side of this door, was a complete long shot. In fact, the soldier would prefer to take his chances going up against the Enchantress and all of her minions by himself than deal with the reactions of walking back through those doors with Amanda Waller.

He took a deep breath to steel himself and walked through the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

"You wouldn't have made it without them." Waller's smug voice stated.

Flag stormed over to where Waller was packing up her equipment and files "We got lucky. I don't do luck. I do planning and precision."

Waller called from the other side of the room, her tone still full of the smugness she had felt all night "Admit it, Rick. I was right."

Flag however, didn't bite. Instead he demanded, "Yeah, I told you to get on the damn truck. Why'd you say?"

Waller looked at him as though he was stupid before turning to look at the large screen on the wall "I was studying your friend. She takes an average person ... A yoga mom, an elderly retiree and she turns them into a soldier who can take a headshot and still fight. It's an instant army." She turned to stare at her colonel "How'd she do it, Flag? How'd she game the system with you watching her every move?" The cold, calculating look in her eyes dared him to lie.

Flag swallowed, his answer avoided her questions "I'll accept the consequences"

Waller, however, was not fooled by his round about answer. Her eyes and expression remained stoic and stern "I am your consequence."

The two government officials were so caught up in their conversation that they never heard the tell-tale sound of the door opening, or the heavy booted and click clacking footsteps that belonged to two of the members of Task Force X as they came down the stairs. It was only when the male of the two spoke up that Flag and Waller broke their conversation and looked over.

"You might need to be careful. They think we're rescuing Nelson Mandela."

Waller dismissed his obvious lack of concern and latched her briefcase shut "I can take care of myself." She then called over to the remaining FBI members that had been working in the room with her all night "Shut it down, wipe the drivers."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Copy that."

"Hey, man I know you can't hear me 'cause you're trapped ... In your temple of soldierly self- righteousness ... But a two- faced dude like you wouldn't survive a second on the street."

"Oh, says the guy who shoots people for money."

"My cards are on the table, man."

"It got done. didn't it?"

Before Floyd could respond, two gunshots rang out, followed by two heavy thumps of bodies hitting the ground. The trio looked up to see Waller click the safety back on her handgun before putting it away.

Floyd looked slightly stunned but not at all that surprised "Damn. That is just... a mean lady."

"Yeah. You get used to it."

Floyd scoffed "And I'm the bad guy? That's gangster."

"What? They weren't cleared for any of this any of it." Waller noticed to looks she was receiving

The colonel's eyes flickered over to the brunette leaning against the wall with a blank face and her arms crossed. The warning she had given him when they'd first met echoed through his mind _'She's just like us… if not worse. She'll probably kill you the moment to cease to be of any use'_

He shook his head to rid the pit forming in his stomach as he realised just how true those words are, before feigning a nonchalant attitude as he addressed his boss "Hey. I'm not judging. I've buried a lot of mistakes, too."

Violet left the room first, closely followed by Deadshot, then Flag, who seemed a little hesitant, and finally Waller.

Harley shook her head in disbelief when she saw the woman who they had been brought in to rescue "No way."

Flag ignored the outrage and shock, his mind determined to stay focused on the mission "Let's go home."

The Australian scoffed mockingly "Yeah. let's go home. That sounds good." He looked around "You guys wanna go home? Or you wanna go back to prison?"

"I'm not going back to prison." The blonde prisoner immediately started shaking her head

Captain Boomerang tried to persuade his fellow criminals "What I'm saying is ...We kill the pair of 'em now before they kill us."

Waller held up a hand to stop Katana, who had drawn her sword ready to defend "I got this." She turned back to the robber and held up the same device that Flag has for the bombs in their necks "You all made it this far. Don't get high- spirited on me and ruin a good thing."

Rick barely paid attention to the scene as his eyes were still glued to the brunette that hadn't said a word since seeing the founder of Task Force X. No matter how many times he berated himself, the colonel felt concerned for the female, who was watching everything with an expressionless mask. Despite his best efforts, Rick was hyper aware of every shuffle, every breath that the brunette took; so, when he noticed how she suddenly stiffened and started to move, the soldier was on high alert. His thoughts and emotions were in turmoil, especially when he realised who she was stalking up to… but Flag didn't try to interfere or stop the female metahuman.

She didn't stop until she was directly in front of the devil-like woman herself. Waller raised a challenging eyebrow that the metahuman when she tauntingly raised the phone up that displayed the inmates' photographs. It was clear to not only the brunette but also to Rick, the SEALs and the criminal members of Task Force X that Waller was still clueless about Violet cutting out her bomb earlier in the night.

With her tightly clenched fist, the female murderer swung her arm back and snapped it forward until it hit its mark, knocking Waller to the ground from the brunt force of her right hook. The founder of the task force was stunned, her jaw pounded painfully under her hand that had instinctively reached up to hold the source of the pain.

Satisfaction washed over the female metahuman, despite her blank expression, she felt victorious and smug, knowing that she was once again more than one step ahead of the callous woman, who believed she had the power to control them. Seeing Waller on the floor, cradling her already bruised and slightly swollen jaw wearing a look of shock, pain and the hint of fear when her eyes met Violets' had really made not only Violets' night but also the other criminals' that had been blackmailed by Waller and forced under her control.

As if she sensed her control waning, Amanda snapped out of her shock and felt rage replace it. She clambered back up to her feet and held up her hand to stop the SEALs from interfering. She was hoping to intimidate and scare the brunette who had the nerve to hit her. However, Violet didn't back down, she didn't even flinch when Waller once again held up the phone with her finger millimetres away from the brunettes' picture. The lack of reaction only increased the black woman's fury, so without any hesitation, Waller pressed down harshly on the detonate button, a smug vicious smirk pulled away at her lips despite the pain. However, it dropped in an instant when nothing happened. Confusion replaced the smugness as she repeatedly pushed the button once, twice… three times with still no results.

Before anyone could interfere, the female metahuman simply turned and strode out the room. It was then that Flag realised that Violet still had yet to say a word.

Killer Croc made a throaty growl like chuckle "I like her."

~8~

Rick ignored the various amused and stunned expressions of the others as he bolted out the room after the female killer. Despite the fact that she only had a couple of seconds for her head start, Rick was shocked when he took notice of the distance between them. They were virtually at opposite ends of the hallway. In the back of his mind the colonel had to ask himself on how the hell she managed to walk in those death traps on her feet.

The colonel felt himself frown when he caught a glimpse of her expressionless face in the reflection of a window, not to mention her stiff posture as she stalked down the hallway.

Not that he would admit to anyone, including himself, but the colonel was worried. Worried about the repercussions that lay in store for the brunette in front of him, worried about how emotionless she had become since encountering Waller in that room. Flag especially wouldn't acknowledge how much he missed Violet's teasing comments or her sassy and sarcastic retorts; even when she gave him a tongue lashing for the snide remarks and rude jibs he would make about not only her but all the criminals he was forced to work with. It felt strange, and out of character for the female metahuman, which is what worried him the most.

Surprisingly, Flag had to sprint to catch up to the brunette just before she could turn the corner and vanish out of his line of sight.

"Violet!" He latched onto her arm and forced her to face him "Do you have any idea what you just did!?" His worry was pushed aside momentarily as anger made its presence known.

"Yeah… I punched a bitch" She deadpanned

"Waller is not someone to be messed with." He shook her, trying to make her understand "Who knows what she'll do to you for this"

"Aw GI Joe, if I didn't know any better; I'd say that you're concerned about me" It was like she had flipped a switch, a taunting smirk and the teasing glint in her eyes replaced the blankness from just moments ago. She was acting like the usual Violet.

"Be serious! This isn't a laughing matter!" He yelled in frustration "You shouldn't have hit her"

"Don't tell me you're actually defending that woman. After what she's done" She scoffed, yanking her arm out of his grasp "Oh that's right, I forgot. You're nothing but her little bitch. Because she's a 'good guy' right? And I'm nothing more than a murderer to you. If that's the case, you did see what she did back there, didn't you? How she just killed two innocent women when they were helping her." She raised a disbelieving eyebrow when he didn't try to counter her argument. "Have a made you speechless, Colonel?"

The Task Force leader had to hold back a flinch at the pure malice dripping from her words. The truth of them resonated around his head and made him feel sick. He remembered all the rumours he heard that surrounded his boss, all the missions, deaths. A part of one of their previous conversations crossed his mind…

' _They warned me about you. My dumbass didn't believe the stories'_

' _They never do'_

… How could he have forgotten? How could he have turned a blind eye to the signs and warnings- both verbal and through her own actions.

Just as he let his guard down, he slammed it right back up at the sight of Violet's victorious grin. The urge to knock her down to his current level overwhelmed him.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Rick's sudden question caught the female metahuman off guard

"Do I really need a reason" She scoffed becoming defensive however, the man in front of her saw right through her act

"No it's more than just that… what did she do to you?"

"She did what she does best… she gave an order" Was her cryptic response effectively ending the conversation with the soldier before walking up to the roof.

~8~

"Not so tough now without your little bomb are you" The brunette couldn't help but taunt the government official when she noticed how Waller refused to acknowledge her presence when she and Rick joined the group on the roof. The colonel in turn nudged her shoulder with his as a warning, to which she just rolled her eyes as he walked away.

Edwards sounded confused and wary "Saviour one- zero, this is Ground Element. Saviour one- zero, how copy? Saviour one- zero, the LZ's clear. Boss, they're not talking to me."

Flag frowned in confusion before cold realisation washed over the colonel "Our bird's been jacked. Light it up!"

The effect was instantaneous; bullets started flying in any and all directions as the war between the two groups began. Soldiers and villains alike all took cover behind whatever was available, which was mostly large vents or brick walls. As Rick pulled Waller to safety, Deadshot did the same with Harley and the Captain, whilst Violet yanked the only other metahuman and the human crocodile behind the brick wall leading to the exit. She then watched the haze of bullets with hawk like focus but refused to intervene because of Waller's presence. In her mind, the brunette was praying to every deity and god in the sky that hopefully one of those bullets would bury itself in Waller's head… but that was wishful thinking.

For some reason, the female's eyes zeroed in on one particular bullet that was heading directly for the unprotected neck of an oblivious Lieutenant Edwards, who was shooting in the opposite direction. She seemed to have an internal battle with herself, her teeth were gritted as a groan of resignation escaped through them before she suddenly rushed over to Edwards to push him out of the way, taking the bullet herself.

Edwards shook his head, staring at the killer with wide eyes when he realised what she had done. "Thanks" He breathed, a look of appreciation replacing the usual wariness he wore when it came to these villains.

Violet rolled her eyes before plucking out a rather bloody and battered bullet from where it had buried itself within her shoulder blade "Consider us even, soldier boy"

Edwards briefly nodded, knowing she was referring to his actions on the helicopter earlier.

Deadshot's sudden panicked yell captured Violet's attention. "Harley!" She snapped her head in the direction of his voice just in time to see the crazy blonde criminal jump off the roof to catch hold of the rope that had clearly been thrown down by the Joker from the helicopter.

"Kill her!" Waller ordered Flag, who in turn hesitated and caught those hazel eyes with his own. He ignored the disappointment that her narrowed eyes had aimed at him and the heaviness it caused in his chest just as he pushed the button.

But when nothing happened, Rick refused to acknowledge the tiny hint of relief that suddenly appeared. No, instead he squashed it down and slapped on his mask. "Her nanite's disarmed!" He called to his boss, who seemed to get angrier at the news.

Her anger wasn't at the colonel and his apparent lack of control, no, it was at the fact that her failsafe was crumbling and taking what little control, she had left over the whole operation with every action. First the Enchantress escapes, revives her brother and destroys the city; then Chaos had not only mocked and refuse her offer at the start but she also had the nerve to hit her. Not to mention somehow disarming her bomb… and now yet another inmate had managed to bypass the weapon and escape. It made the black woman furious.

If there was one thing Amanda Waller hated more than having no control; it was being made a fool of. Waller marched over to where Floyd stood with Violet "Deadshot ...Shoot that woman right now!"

"She ain't do shit to me." He scoffed, clearly dismissing the founder of the task force

"You're a hitman. right? I've got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn. Do it for your freedom and your kid."

Anyone who heard the woman's offer, immediately heard the hidden threat and stared at the so called 'good guy' in shock and horror. Violet's upper lip curled up in disgust and hatred for playing on the assassin's weakness.

"Now she dead." The devoted father strode over to the edge of the roof and aimed his gun at the crazy blonde currently hanging upside down from the rope. A couple of seconds past as he watched her through the guns scope before pulling the trigger.

BAM!

The second the bullet left the chamber, the blonde escapee dropped. Hanging loosely, tangled up in the rope. The team of villain's all held their breaths in stunned disbelief and denial; until Harley just popped back up. She was laughing and blowing kisses as the helicopter continued to get further away in the distance. Standing off to the side, Violet chuckled when the smug gleam in Waller's eyes vanished and was replaced with a snarl at being defied.

Deadshot turned to face the creator of Task Force X and shrugged "I missed."

"Good one, mate." Boomerang chuckled

Waller stared at the assassin in shock before roughly grabbing the radio from Rick "It's Waller. Saviour one- zero's been hijacked. Shoot it down."

" _Roger that ma'am. Going hot."_ They all watched as the rogue helicopter that was carrying their comrade and sort of friend, Harley, to safety, was shot down. The three words that came over the radio next snapped the villains out of their shock " _Target destroyed, ma'am"_

"Thank you. Now get me off this roof."

"Oh I'll get her off this roof alright… I'll push the bitch off!" The brunette was seething. She had barely taken a step to do just what she said when she felt two pairs of arms hold her back.

"Whoa girly" The strong smell of booze fanned over her, letting Violet know the identity of one pair of arms. And at the feel and sight of high tech weapons covering the second set of arms, it was obvious that the assassin was the other one. The two criminals dragged her over to the edge of the roof, the furthest point away from the bane of their existence.

" _Yes, ma'am. We are inbound."_ The radio crackled, breaking the tense silence, but it received no answer.

Waller turned away from the cloud of grey smoke and focused her attention on the group of criminals. Her usually dark blank, soul sucking eyes were alight with a sickening amount of smug satisfaction and bloodlust "The Joker and Harley Quinn are no more."

Although they were no longer restraining her, Violet didn't attempt to make another move against the woman, instead she glared at a conceited Waller from her position by the edge of the roof next to the hitman, who was staring out to where the air craft went down taking their team mate with it. She muttered to the assassin and the Australian robber "I'm gonna punch her again" Her angry mutterings might have slightly lightened the atmosphere however, Floyd's expression remained blank, staring out at the destruction of the city below. A part of him felt like a failure whilst another part was fuming at feeling so powerless.

The captain suddenly acted completely out of character and placed a hand on the father's shoulder to offer silent comfort and strength "You couldn't save her."

Before anyone could continue the conversation, the tell-tale strong breeze and loud whirring of the blades informed the group of the approaching aircraft.

"Watch your step. Ma'am." Rick called over the sound of the spinning blades, helping his boss into the open door where two more soldiers waited for her.

"Stand by. I'll send another helo!" Waller shouted down to the colonel as her form of transport began to rise.

Once again, the those that remained on the roof watched as another one of their helicopters flew further into the distance before it was sent spiralling out of control before plummeting to the ground. However, instead of feeling solemn and worried at the event; it seemed that just about everyone, villains and soldiers alike, felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off them. Violet broke the silence with a long high whistle that ended with a sound to mimic an explosion. Her response caused the criminals to snigger and smirk which she returned before she rolled her eyes at the narrowed gazes of the soldiers, judging her for the lack of respect.

" _Waller's down. It's over."_

Edwards expression became grave as he delivered the news to his leader "Ops just confirmed. She's down. 1k west."

Flag nodded, determination set in his eyes despite the conflicting emotions clashing inside of him "Let's go get her. The missions not over." He turned away from the view and strode over to the door until Deadshot called out.

"Nah." The colonel spun to face the approaching killer "It is for me. We had a deal."

"Without Waller, you got nothing." He ignored the brunette who scoffed at his statement and once again headed in the direction of the door, only this time with everyone trailing after him. Well, almost everyone.

When he couldn't hear the familiar click clacking of insanely high stilettos, he stopped abruptly, which the others echoed, and used his eyes to scan the area.

"Chaos… Violet" He quickly corrected, "We're movin' out" The hint was obvious but the brunette ignored it.

"Nope"

"Wha' the hell do you mean no?" The colonel demanded growing defensive at the sight of her rebellious behaviour, in front of his men.

She kissed her teeth and feigned irritation at his questioning "I can't be bothered with all those stairs again"

"You're coming with us, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you"

Violet pursed her lips at his threat, knowing that he wasn't bluffing. "Fine. But I refuse to take the stairs… I'll meet you down there." She smirked at everyone's confused and alarmed expressions as she stepped up to the ledge before spreading her arms out and falling backwards.

 **I'm unsure whether or not I'm happy with this chapter. What's your opinion? But hey, at least Violet sucker punched Waller**

 **So, I was curious as to what type of ending everyone's expecting? I've narrowed it down to like three or four possible ones but I'm still undecided with some parts.**


End file.
